Nextwave
by KingDazed
Summary: Monica Rambeau, an ex-leader of The Avenger, abruptly left Earth-616 to find her home a parallel Earth. Wally West mentors under Monica to become the fastest man alive forming the Nextwave . On arrival of Earth-38 past relationship with Lena Luthor comes to light as the arrival of the new heroes in National City struck news throughout the city. [Mature Themes]
1. Great Responsibility

**Chapter 1: Great Responsibility**

Monica Rambeau stood strong, looking back at her former teammates that once filled her life with purpose. She fought back tears, knowing it was possibly the last time she'd ever see them. Tony Stark fixed his lightweight sunglasses promptly clearing his throat as Dr. Banner tilted his head upward, Agent Romanoff and T'Challa facial expression devoid of all emotion. Vision felt a longing came across his chest into the forefront of his mind. He calculated the probability of her reaching an alternate Earth for the tenth time to calm himself.

Monica rose off the ground effortlessly her eyes shined a smoldering white. She hesitated for a moment, looking down to memorize every detail of their faces before she blasted offs into the thin air leaving behind a sonic boom. She circled the Earth repeatedly mentally melting away the looming despair for the life she was leaving behind.

Once she reached her target speed, her whole body illuminated. She tuned into the frequency of each earth, searching for a specific one and opening a temporary breach. She swallowed her fear and flew straight through it. She stopped and hovered above Central City. Her eyes slowly faded from a piercing white to gray. When she gazed over the city below her and allowed her heart rate settled. She pulled out a small piece of paper and read over the carefully written coordinates before vanishing from sight.

When she arrived at S.T.A.R. Labs, she expected something more put together and less ragtag. Despite initial appearances, she could tell that the building held purpose. Monica scanned the building to find six people inside and two heading her way. Instead of arming herself for a fight she landed and headed toward the daunting front door. She noticed it was already unlocked. She placed her palm on the handle spent radio waves through the whole building charting out the schematics. Finally, Monica swung open the door to an empty lobby filled with hardly used furniture and paintings hung decoratively.

Suddenly, one of the six people appeared in front of her, quickly followed by another. Monica, standing just shy of six feet with black hair trailing to her mid back, stood in front him, decked in her battle suit with her arms crossed. Her gaze drifted from the artifacts of the room to the men who'd appeared in front of her.

Monica's eyes softened towards them as she spoke, "You must be the heroes of this Earth." Her words were bluntly put.

The taller male sporting a red suit stepped forward toward her. "Who are you and why are you here? We've detected a breach opened. Was that you?"

Monica eyes slightly widen admiring their knowledge of her arrival. "Yes, I am here on a mission. My name is Monica Rambeau. I am from Earth-616."

The other male with a similar yellow suit closed some of the space between them as Monica spoke. Barry lifted his mask off of his face he reached his hand o I'm ut to Monica. "I am Barry Allen." Monica swiftly shook his hand. Kid Flash turned toward her. "Kid Flash but you can call me Wally West." Monica nodded.

Barry led Monica to their main lab. Iris, Cisco, and Caitlin stood together in front of the Flash mannequin. Monica quickly sped around the lab studying everything around her. She was back in front of The Flash team within a heartbeat. Barry introduced the whole team to her describing their talents. "I know you all must be thinking why I am here?" She began.

Iris kept her attention on the tall women in her proximity. "Back on the Earth, I was marooned on for years I got into a deal of crime fighting for the greater good and so on. My team, the Avengers, noticed an increase in weapons of mass destruction. We were unable to put much of a dent in that increase. Due to other problems arising, which is why, I am here in front of you good people today. I'm sure all of you have heard but I am Monica Rambeau and I am here on a mission to put a stop to such crimes." She shifted to the center of the room.

========1========

Caitlin found herself drawn to the women hovers mid-air staring out the window of S.T.A.R Labs, "How is your Earth different from this one?" Monica looked in Caitlin direction hearing the question directed toward her, "Other than metahumans?"

A smile flashed across Caitlin's lips nodded. Monica crossed her arms lowered herself to the ground gliding to lean against the desk, "There are fewer heroes here than on Earth-616. It is full of people with powers with a lot of spare time on their hands to become either heroes or criminals."

Caitlin started to say something when Monica cut her off, "Even I had problems with controlling my powers for a moment there."

Caitlin stood from the desk coming closer eagerly to Monica. "H-How did you learn how to control your powers?"

Kid Flash walked into the room listening to the end of their conservation. "I was trained by the best. Tony Stark, my mentor, taught me to trust in myself relentlessly. It took time of course but the moment I realized my powers were a part of me and were not going anywhere I began to stabilize."

Caitlin's fingertips gently touched the suppression cuffs that restricted her powers. She hadn't thought of embracing her powers before.

Monica attention shifted to Wally, who is now leaning against the door frame of the lab. "Any good food around here?" Monica asked.

Caitlin and Wally exchanged looks before chiming, _**"Big Belly Burger!"**_

Monica smiled. "Something's just don't change. Race ya Wally?"

Before, Caitlin could take in a breath the two were gone leaving a mess of papers in their absences. Wally went straight to the nearest fast food chain to find Monica already in line. Her clothes had changed from out of her battle suit into skin tight black jeans matching black t-shirt and a leather biker jacket. They sat together outside, eating their burgers.

"If you don't mind me asking, for someone with the speed force pumping through them, why are you so slow?" Monica playfully asked.

Wally gripped his burger tighter, "My powers are still new to me. My family's barely coming around to me using them. I want to help people but they want to keep me locked up in S.T.A.R Labs." Monica could sense the anguish in Wally's tone. She admired his desperation for helping others.

"Great power comes with great responsibility Wally," she recited.

His mind drifted to all the sacrifices that Barry has made since becoming The Flash. He nodded in agreement. Direct sunlight hit-making Monica's eyes translucent. Wally cleared his throat trying not to stare at the dancing colors protruding from her iris. She shared stories of her adventures with the Avengers. She explained everything in incredible detail.

========2========

One month later, Monica had assisted in several arrests of metahumans in Central City. The team had unwavering trust in Monica and even allowed Wally to be mentored by her. She was ruthless when it came to training. Most days, Wally would return home with multiple fresh bruises, broken bones, or completely deplenished. The media coverage for the tall mystery women increased the more she appeared around the city, eventually giving her the name _**Daystar.**_

========3========


	2. Hypersonic Speed

**Chapter 2: Hypersonic Speed**

 _A brush of wind flew through the parcel of the naked tree line. Fields full of daisies and wildflowers blooming two hearts beat as one. Their favorite hiding spot outside of the campus grounds, the quietness of the place could center anyone. The beauty did not allure them there but the exclusive nature of it all. Brown hair cascaded down the shoulders of the women in front of her between her legs resting back against her chest. Her own arms encased the women's hips her nose's tip rubbed against the back of the woman's ear. Draw in, she turns around straddling her lap, powerful green eyes staring into hers. It became painful not to have her at this moment biting down on her lip._

" _I can't think straight...when you're like this," she mumbled._

 _Those elegant lips curled up into a smile leaning into her face. The two caught within the moment unable to hear the sneaking sounds of footsteps advancing toward them._

Bright sunbeams wandered onto Monica's face as the morning had approached. A groan escaped from Monica's lips unwilling to start the day. Given time, both eyes ruffled to open after a dream like that feeling more inclined to stay in bed. Although she knew she had training with Wally and couldn't miss it. She muscled up the willpower to get up. Her feet hitting the cold floor one at a time of her bedroom at S. Labs, Monica's heart rate quickened gripping the edge of the bed an overwhelming fear of being unstable. Pouring memories drowned into the forefront of her mind. When they succumbed, she sped off into the bathroom to start the day.

Monica felt a ringing in her ears of Tony's voice, " _Be Ruthless Above Anything Else."_

It was wise lesson that took Monica while too actively use. She walked past Cisco's lab where H.R was once again picking on a design flaw in his invention. She stopped intently peeked her head into the room. Cisco heated in the debate back and forth with H.R when Monica clears her throat loudly. H.R and Cisco's head turn simultaneously to the direction of the sound to see Monica standing with her arms crossed head tilted.

"Good morning boys, don't you think it's a bit early for bickering?" She asked.

"Glad you asked, Francisco won't listen to me. I know…. you… he will listen to," H.R pointing at the objects on the table.

Monica leaned to the side to see yet another impressive invention on Cisco's part, several small oval devices placed in a line on the table. She walked closer to them commending his abilities. She patted H.R. on the shoulder simply, "Cisco's got this one. I'm sure Caitlin could use your help, though."

H.R. exited the lab to find Caitlin.

Monica kept her eyes on the small devices, "Will they really work?"

"Technically yes, I based the science a bit off of my own powers but seeing that we both can open breaches. I recalibrated them to the electromagnetic frequency of the Earth's you've requested and the coordinates you want them to go. The only thing left is for you to charge them. " He picked up the nearest tablet to calculate how much trans-dimensional energy would be needed for two trips.

Monica's hand glowed as electricity transpired from her skin. The intensity of the current increased as it went through all the electromagnetic spectrum. She projected extra-dimensional energy carefully on each device through her hands.

He watched as her forearm charged for the bone up to the skin then into the hands, her palms illuminating the brightest, promoting an idea for another invention. A gaping smile crossed Cisco's face as he looked over the readings of each device. To find, they were charged, "It worked!"

He shuffled to grab a small silver case to place each device in sliding the container over the Monica. Her fingertips graze over it, "Thank you I don't think you how much this means to me."

"It's really no problem. I like having you around. It's going to be sad to see you go. Who else is going to give Barry a run for his title?" He laughed.

"I'd put my money on Wally." She beamed. "I've been meaning to ask you for one more favor. I hear you make the best suits on all the Earth's," Which brought another smile to Cisco's face.

========4========

 _ **Back at the Combat Training Facility:**_

Monica had converted two bare rooms into a massive training room the previous weeks, devoted the space for training Wally. Every so often Iris could come by to check on Wally. Though, Wally found the visits an utter distraction. His self-defense improved every day picking up on effective takedowns. He continuously tried too even the playing field between Monica and himself. Her skills in hand to hand combat, mastery of Muay Thai lead Wally to avoid her knees, elbows, and shins at all cost. One powerful blow could render him crippled for the rest of the day.

Wally already dispatched to his morning warm-up. While, Monica took her time doing multiple sets of pull ups and focused solely on proper form holding a human flag until Wally achieved the end of his warm-up. She dropped down walking toward the modified octagon locking eyes with Wally.

He raced over to the entrance with a glare, "I won't take it easy on you this time."

She hovered into the octagon charging the cells in her body. Electricity sparked off her arms flowing profusely into her hands.

"I'll remember that."

Wally opened the wired door, entering the cage, settling his uneasiness walking to the center of the ring. Monica met him face to face. They both stood with one foot behind the other and fist raised covering their face. Both simultaneously nodded. Monica throws the first hook connecting with Wally jaw, swinging his head to the left. She pushed him back advancing forward attempting a combination to his chest. Wally blocked the next round of blows countering a few knocking Monica off center. Wally stepped his foot into Monica's inside footing, speed punching her abs. It pushed Monica back a few feet, she braced herself, pushed off on the wire wall, catapulting knee into his chest. She fixed her stances. They went back and forth blocking and countering punches.

She grinned at his spirit today _. "Time to mix it up..."_ She thought.

She stepped back rotating her body rapidly smacked her chin against his ribs. The impact cracked a few bones causing him to jump. Followed by hurricane blows to the face leaving Wally disoriented stumbled to the wired walls. Monica's natural speed overshadowed his but he held fast to regain his composer. Hoisted his fist back up protecting his face, he inched back over to her, tucking his elbow on his hurt side. Bolts of lightning generated inside Wally's eyes for the first time. Monica's curiosity officially peaked, he dashed toward her just to smack the wire wall again. He looked up to see her hovering above with her arms crossed.

"Speed Lab Now," She demanded.

He wouldn't admit this out loud although he was happy to be leaving the Combat Room and rely more on his speed. Running felt amazing to him any opportunity he could run he did, vanished to the Speed Lab, Monica trailing behind collecting Caitlin and H.R. from the main lab. Wally had started racing around the track when everyone entered the Speed Lab. Caitlin monitored Wally's vitals while tracking his speed. H.R. adjacent to Monica kept his eyes locked on the screen.

"Run Wallace, Run!" Shouting highly too loud for comfort.

"He has already tripled in speed in a month." Caitlin chimed to Monica.

Monica looked up from the screen, her eyes filled with flaming visible light watching him. " _He's at hypersonic speed. This kid is more than a natural,"_ she thought, "how fast?"

"Mach 6" Caitlin answered.

The speed door opens Wally comes flying to a stop. He eagerly turns to Monica, "Well?!"

Her cheek raise immediately smiling, "Mach 6!" They smacked their hands together, locking them then dap's up and shoulder leaned back and forth with a whooshing sound effect hugged laughing.

========5========

A week past, the Flash Team spent most of their time stopping the newest metahuman threat that arose within the City. Monica somehow convinced Caitlin to spend periods of the day without her suppression cuffs on. She felt nervous about it at first. It took one moment only for her to lose control but Monica was determined to show her control can be achieved. Iris noticed Wally pulling away from the West household spending most of his time with Monica either training or hanging out around the city. Eyewitness accounts could place Daystar and Kid Flash working together to take down petty criminals. Iris wasn't sure how to tell Barry or her father. She could see a positive shift in Wally. Monica has shown too always look out for his best interest. Iris was conflicted. Barry could tell something was bothering Iris. He planned to ask her over dinner, however, was surprised to see her walking into his forensic lab at the police department with coffees in her hands.

"Sorry to just drop by…" She sat the coffees down on his desk.

"No, it's fine. What's going on?"

"I've noticed that Wally and Monica have been spending a lot of time together. I can see how it is helping him but he hardly ever comes home. When he is there he's disconnected to dad and me."

"I know what you mean. When, he got powers I thought we'd... I don't know... One day could be on the same team. I thought that's what he wanted." He staggered out.

Iris rests her hand on Barry's shoulder brushing her thumb against his neck, "He's just so happy to have someone believe in him the way we should have. They're helping people at night." Her voice softened.

"What?" Barry stunned.

She nodded, "I don't think this is a bad thing, Barry. I've seen his result he doing more than ok."

"Do you really think he should be out there?"

"No. I can't stop him you know where that got us." Iris' eyes dropped.

Barry rose from the desk moving closer to her. "What can we do, Iris?"

"Support him. That's all we can do." Iris hugged Barry.

Joe walked into the lab keen on getting Barry's attention, "Bear, we have to go. Crime scene downtown."

"Alright!" He looked down at Iris, loosening her grip, "later, ok?"

"Of course."

Barry and Joe left together leaving Iris standing in the empty forensic lab.

========6========

Monica stood beside a half packed duffle bag above her bed. She lifted her head looking around the modern yet cozy bedroom she called home temporarily. That deep feeling of despair burned in her belly again as she packed the bag slowly leaving another great group of friends made Monica feel hollow inside. She couldn't tell which was worse this pain or actually leaving. The hollowness grew into a shell in the pit of her stomach remembering all those she has left behind. Monica was picking up her last bit of clothes when she hears a knock at the door she scanned it. It was Wally. She opened the door.

"I thought we were training today. Are we not.." His voice fading once he saw the bag. The room was clean hardly any trace of Monica anywhere. Except, Monica herself standing in front of him, "Are you going somewhere?"

Her hand motioned for him to come inside. She had been sneaking around the truth with Wally for weeks now. Though, she would not hide now. Wally had a confused look on his face searching for the truth. She waved him to the chair, deeply needing him to sit down so she could get everything out once.

"I'm going… home back to my Earth, Wally." She stammered out.

They both sat down unsure of how to end the painful silence between them. Wally's confused expression changed to hurt. He couldn't believe she actually wanted to leave him behind.

"Why? You could start your anti-terrorism group here in Central City." He reeled off at Monica.

As Monica continued to explain why she had to go, sounds blurred together in his ears drowning out her words to nothing. Without thinking, he blurted out, "No, you can't leave! You're the only one here that hears me out. You believe in me, I can't just go back to my old life now that I know what I'm capable of."

Monica paused, raised her hand reaching to touch his shoulder to reassure him. It would be a lie to her although she needed to calm him. She genuinely could not stomach his rage. Wally stormed out of the room. Her head fell into her hands rubbing her temple. There was hope before just a flicker of hope that kept Monica from falling apart. That singular hope had been tossed into the deep shell fearing she was making a mistake to leave Wally. He was a part of her now. She stood and grabs the remaining items in the room, swung the bag over her shoulder, walking out of the bedroom without looking back. The Flash team collected in the Breach Room. She was surprised to see Joe there. She hasn't had many opportunities to spend time with him.

Iris and Cisco tried to give her a strong smile falling short. Barry reached his hand out to Monica with the best intention to look happy for her. She met his hand and shook firmly.

"It's really been an honor to fight alongside with you, I hope we can do it again in the future." She said hopefully.

Barry released her hand. "Oh, I'm sure of it. You could always jump back for a visit."

"Don't be a stranger." Caitlin reached her arms out hugging Monica quickly. Her embrace gave Monica a chill and she grinned.

"This isn't goodbye it see you later." She promised, walked down the stairs to Cisco. He handed her a large black metal case.

"I hope you like it." Her eyes flashed a striking blue.

Monica looked for a moment for Wally hoping that he would show, when Joe stopped her gaze from the door.

"He will come around. I wanted to thank you for all that you have done. There isn't many that have come through a breach that's been good. Helping my son's and keeping them safe. That's a debt I could never repay."

Monica nodded. "It was my pleasure."

Wally freezed into the room beside his father, a feeling of relief came over Monica when she saw Wally's face. He had come to spend off his friend. Though, it hurt to see her go. She let out a breath, digging into her pocket, pulled out a small jewelry box. She stepped closer to him.

"I wanted you to have this good friend." She said bereaved.

Wally took it, opened it right away, and pulled out a necklace dog tag. The front had a stamp with the word; Nextwave. The backside a symbol of a lightning bolt and Kid Flash engraved at the bottom. His thumb rubbed over the letters admiring the detail. Joe looked over at it.

"You're a hero, Wally. You were destined to help others. It's time for you to become the hero of your own legends. Come with me to National City. We can build Nextwave from the ground up together. You're my best friend I don't want to do it without you." Monica said.

Iris and Barry looked at each other with concern.

Wally, now looking back at Monica, a few seconds past, "I thought you would never ask. All those stories about the Avengers the adventure. That's what I want. Plus, I'm not done with my training." He quickly grabbed the bag he had packed.

Joe turned to Wally, "Are you sure about this Wally?"

"Dad, I'm sure. I want to go." He had a massive smile on his face.

Joe's first instinct was to discourage him from leaving. He knew better not to, both of his sons differed from most. He had accepted who Wally was. He could not stand in his way of his future as Kid Flash.

"My boy," he pulled Wally into a tight hug. Iris walking toward her family, Barry trailing behind her, they both held each other. Monica watched Wally say goodbye to his family. She could hardly remember her own family anymore. She nodded to Cisco to open the breach. He raised his arms bursting out a large energy opening a breach within the room. Wally walked to the breach Monica follow when Cisco shouted, "You never told us your superhero name!"

Monica held onto Wally flying up, " _ **Captain Marvel!"**_ , and then flew straight into the breach.

========7========


	3. My Little Luthor

**Chapter 3: My Little Luthor**

National City, a large population of humans and alien immigrants taking refuge on Earth was a hot bed of issues. Though, sides have been drawn between them. The state's government formed a secret agency called The Department of Extranormal Operations also known as the D.E.O to protect the human species and monitor extraterrestrial presence on the planet. After, an alien was revealed to the public by saving countless lives. He resigns in Metropolis, often being referred to as a hero or Superman. He represented hope for many but others a real fear of the unknown.

The whole world trembled in fear of Lex Luthor, the C.E.O of Luthor Corp. He committed unspeakable crimes against the people of Metropolis, wealth bankrolling his projects to take down a former friend. Lex declared war against Superman. An earthquake caused by Lex's scheming to bring Superman down, though Superman brought him in and is now serving thirty-seven life sentences. Leaving Lena Luthor, adoptive sister of Lex Luthor, to take over Luthor Corp and rebrand it into a positive force to be reckoned with. Kara Danvers, a reporter for Catco received frequent weekly quotes from Lena Luthor on her new direction with L Corp. Blooming a friendship either Kara nor Lena saw coming.

Supergirl the resident hero of National City emerged into headlines after saving a plane from crashing. Since, Supergirl much like Superman has taken a city under its protection. National City remains divided between those who support aliens and who against. Criminal activity skyrocketed after Lex's arrest. Those who were still loyal to Lex banded to unite anti-alien groups targeting aliens and anyone willing to support their migration. The recent attacks on L Corp were solely orchestrated by Lex, himself, with his adoptive sister in his scope. He loathed the direction the company was taken by her hand. She stood for integrating all species while still protecting the humankind. Lex could never sit back allow his company to stand for that. He sent multiple hired hit man to her company doors just to be defeated by none other Supergirl.

========8========

 **Meanwhile...**

Just outside of National City, a quiet neighborhood has been disrupted by a breach opening up in the backyard of a resident. Acres luscious land surrounded the house. Monica and Wally jumped out of the breach beside a colossal oak tree with a swing attached to it. The breach closed with a bright light shining in Wally's eyes. The field had a sweet harsh smell of herbs, it filled Monica's nose. She knew that smell all too well. She was home. She looked at the tree searching for a specific spot, carved letters into the bark. Her thumb rubbed over the letters **(M.R. + L.L.)**. She couldn't believe it. She was actually back home. Her eyes watered.

Beyond the hill was the main mansion sitting past the lake. Her gaze directed to the tan brick house. She smiled that cracked her face hadn't been seen since childhood and she walked faster and faster until she was in a full run with Wally briskly running behind seeing the overwhelming excitement on her face. The lake was teardrop clear as their reflection danced through it. The grass was plush precisely cut. A mob of flies rose from the grass as their heavy feet stomped into the soil, the sun's heat pounding at their faces. They pass a massive garden of herbs and vegetables. An additional vine yield of grapes had been added to the garden. Monica slowed down as they were creeping up on the house composing herself. Inside jitters were hard to shake. She looked back at the acres of land she played on as a child. All the small memories she could no longer access in her mind. Even the memories she held dear to her throughout darkest of nights.

Wally kept his attention on the house. He nervously looked toward Monica to sense any tension but didn't. Green striped shades covered the windows sturdy columns kept up the roof and the many chimneys. Stone flowerpots went up the incline of stairs with grass that broke up the steps into threes. Monica admired the daisies tastefully places along the stairs. She headed up the stairs to the patio. They both followed the trail of marble plates to the front door. Her heart sank into her stomach once she pressed the doorbell. She could have easily used her x-ray vision to see if her parents still lived there. She couldn't, she needed to see their faces. They needed to see hers.

Wally couldn't imagine what Monica must be feeling to be home again after these years spent stranded on an alternate Earth. He knew of the sadness she felt being stuck. She had said nothing since they had successfully jumped through the breach. Wally hadn't thought to ask about Monica's family not wanting to cause her any pain. It was unavoidable now the door was opening.

Monica patted Wally on the shoulder. "Just smile." She whispered.

A well-dressed older man opened the door cleaning off his glasses to see who it was. Once, placed back on his face blurry vision cleared away the details of his daughter's face seeped into the back of his eyes. His jaw dropped his grip on the door tighten, while a woman approached the door a step from him.

"I said who's at the door, Frank?" Her head turned to see her daughter standing alongside a young man she could not place. She hadn't heard news of her daughter in years and here she was right in front of her. She felt tears escaping from her eyes.

"Mom! Dad!" Monica lunged for her father hugging endlessly.

"M-Monica?" His voice was husky yet familiar. It was him.

Monica took in a deep breath, her father squeezing her back. She pulled back to see her mother. The delicate gray-haired women had pools of tears streaming down her cheeks. Overcome with emotion she had never given up hope for her only child. Monica released her hold on her father to embrace her mother. She cried into her chest relentlessly just to pull back and smack Monica's shoulder.

"Where have you been?!" She shouted.

"I'm home now, Mom. Don't cry." She peeked at her now aging mother than to a timid Wally. "Where are my manors? This is Wally, he is my best friend, he helped me get home. This is Maria Rambeau, my mother, Frank Rambeau, my father."

Wally tried to stand bravely because in truth Monica could have gotten home with no help from him. A nervous grin came across his face sticking his hand out to the older man. Frank stepped down from the threshold to pull Wally into a bear hug.

"Anyone who helped my baby get home to us is welcome in my house. Come in."

Wally stepped into the cozy home to see double staircases that lead to a second level, sparkling diamond chandelier gleaming rays of color into the empty room.

"Can I change my clothes somewhere?"

"Oh, yes. Just upstairs two doors to the left," Maria pointed her finger toward the stairs.

"Thank you, Mrs. Rambeau." He nodded.

Wally could easily see that Monica needed time alone with her parents to explain her absences. He did not mind giving it to her. Once, he got upstairs and into the guest bedroom. He was grasping Monica coming from wealth and hiding it so well. She just did not seem to fit in this home. Monica was tough to direct for such comforts. She fit more inside the gym than in this elegantly decorated home. Wally could hear voices downstairs going back and forth. He couldn't make out the words. He looked around the room throwing his bags onto the bed. He was looking through the bag getting frustrated with his selection. He pulled out his phone to see a screensaver of Jesse. He sunk into the couch. He hadn't seen her in months, now felt further from her than normal. He locked his phone forcing it back into his pocket.

Monica's parents gathered in the living room. She explained everything the excitement once on their faces faded. The truth couldn't be more than a fairytale. She protested it was all true. Her mother wanted to believe her daughter but also needed the truth. She needed to be able to make sense of it all. Her daughter, the lucky one to be chosen the senior year at Yale to be a part of N.A.S.A. Blind to her daughter fate out in space she believed in her. It was her dream to become an astronaut. Monica knew she had no choice but to expose her powers to her parents. A level of understanding waved in at the sight of their daughter mid-air hovering above them. She looked up at the ceiling, checking for Wally.

A light knocks at the cracked open door, Monica was walking into the room.

"You miss her. It's ok to show it, Wally." Her voice smooth.

"How did you?"

She pointed up to her eyes. Wally's head tilted down glaring at the lines in his hand. The want to have Jesse around made him feel weak. She wasn't just his girlfriend. They were both speedsters now. He wanted to share his excitement with her. Now, traveling to another Earth to start his destiny. He pained to share it all with her. And, he couldn't. She was on another alternate Earth.

"How can we make it work if we're always apart?"

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder. I have experience with that. I've been in love with the same girl for years. I just could never let her go. Do you need help picking something out?" She gestured over the already messy bag. He looked up softening his resolve.

"Yes, please."

Monica helped Wally pick out a suit among the many her father collected in his youth. Wally insisted suits weren't his style. She went as far as to compare it to their super suits. A secret identity keeps them safe. Wally wavered and tried on the outfit. Monica convinced him if he wanted to be taken seriously he had to dress the part. Wally returned from the bathroom in a complete blackout suit except for his pastel yellow handkerchief. Monica laughed at the poorly folded handkerchief. Gaining her composer she refolded it properly letting Wally see himself in the closet mirror. The suit put at least five more years on Wally. His training gave him an impressive build filling out the suit nicely. She left Wally to stare at himself while she went to find her old bedroom.

She dwells too long in the bedroom before heading to her closet picking her signature style; black Burberry leather jacket, deep black jeans, Jodhpur boots in black suede, white button-down with a tan wool sweater over it. She braided her long jet black hair sectioned in the back of her head. A light pomade was added to the front of her hair slicking it back into the long braid. A double helix tattoo on either side of her skull came together at the back of her neck slightly hidden below a thin layer of hair. The single braid meant more to her than all the items she had owned. It was a promise to someone. Over the years, she had thought of cutting it off though despite the desire to return home stopped her every time. _"Lena..."_ Trembled thinking about her.

Wally darted around the mansion to test if the suit could withstand his speed. Just to end up in the living room. The couple sat close together on the couch. Frank's arms holding his wife by the shoulder while she silently cried for all the years lost with her child, his mind still fumbling knowing that she had powers now. Maria coated her tears on Frank's shirt. Wally could tell they were mourning for the daughter they raised. He couldn't think of what to say. It reminded him of his own family's reaction to him gaining powers.

"Monica said you would not mind if I..." straightening up the suit jacket and tie.

Maria quickly clearing her throat trying to pull herself together. She fixed her posture sitting up straight.

Frank cut the young man off my lifting his hand to stop him, rising from the couch to in front of him. "In my youth, I don't think I wore it as well as you. It's yours."

"Are you kidding me?" Wally excited dashed to found the nearest mirror admiring the details.

Frank floored at his speed. He started to say something when Monica's voice startled him.

"Dad, where are my cars?"

Maria winced at the mention of those junk cars that just collected rust and dust. Monica noticed, her tune changed to sheer distress.

"You didn't... Dad! Where is my car's?" Her arms were crossed pressuring him for the truth. She leaned forward for the answer. Her eyes fastened on his. He had never enjoyed that frightening pose. As a teen, she had perfected the powerful posture hell-bent on views and wants.

Unable to think of arguing in this moment, she had just got home. He rubbed the skin between his eyes feeling a bittersweet taste of defeat. "Nova, there in the same place you left them."

Monica's eyes softened toward him. She hasn't heard that nickname in such a long time. Wally's hand smacked against the back of her shoulder.

"Better be some muscle in that garage." They both busted out in laughter, racing to the third garage in the back of the vineyard.

Wally opened the filthy garage door, sunlight filled the dim garage, dust roared into their faces revealing four cars; 1969 Mustang Boss, 1970 Chevelle SS, 1969 Chevrolet Camaro, 1969 Pontiac Firebird

Wally's clapped, rubbed his hands together too excited to touch any one of them. "Let's get to work!"

"Pick one. I can't possibly drive them all," she smirked knowing how much he is in love with cars, especially muscle cars, "don't you dare say the mustang."

"The Camaro"

"We have a few hours before we lose light." She walked over to the mustang admiring the bodywork that had held for years in her absence. Rust gathered on the floor panels of the Camaro.

He examined the condition of each car yelling out the parts they needed. Monica kept a mental list, quickly researched where to find them, flying off to collect. Wally used his speed to quickly, change his clothes, remove dead parts, clean the interiors, and wash off the dust. Maria watched him from the window in awe of his powers. By the time Monica had returned both cars were pulled out the garage into the sun to dry, the chrome gleaming against the black paint of both cars. He hadn't even felt her presences just the movement of the car as she installed all the new parts rapidly. She kept her eyes on the time. After polishing the hoods they both admired their work, Monica dangled a key ring with a single key on it at Wally throwing it to him. Frank crept up behind Monica, scaring her half to death, he swung his arm around her walking her away from any prying ears.

"I know what you're doing." He whispered into her ear.

"I-I'm not," she immediately denying that she was stalling instead of facing the one thing that scared her the most.

"I know, Nova," he slides a small piece of paper into her hand held their hands together for a moment locking eyes. "You can find her here. She's a keeper, Nova. She always has been. I knew it the moment you introduced us she was your other half. Go get the girl." He unhooked his arm flashing her one last grin before heading back to the house.

The summer Monica brought Lena to meet her parents. Lena had been so nervous. She almost didn't get out the car when they pulled up. Monica kept it a secret how much she talked to her parents about Lena. How she would gush on the phone to them about this fantastic girl she was in love with. Once introduced they enjoyed Lena's company more than her own, being an only child Monica did not mind the attention going to someone else. Lena got on perfectly with them going as far to say they were her in-laws. She had left the Luthor behind and was just Lena with Nova's parents. They saw a change in their daughter when Lena was around. Simply couldn't help encouraging Monica to keep Lena close. It would only make sense that her father knew Monica still needed Lena.

She looked down at the sliver of paper opened it to see a single address write down. "I'm coming, baby.."

========9========

Lena Luthor would never describe herself as self-made. She knew she was a product of her environment. Adoption placed her in a family of Luthor's that valued only power. There was only one silver lining, Lex, her adoptive brother that had it worse off than she did. Both parents poured elitism down his throat expecting perfection. As children, Lex and Lena were inseparable, and he made her proud to be a Luthor. The constant coldness that radiated from her homemade Lena craves for heat. Her mother disliked Lena's free-spirit setting a determination to break it. Her father was her safe haven. He'd fight her battles with her mother which in turn just made their relationship worse. Once, graduation rolled around she was thrilled to be leaving home for college. If being a Luthor had any perks, it was their status, every college in the country wanted Lena. It wasn't until she found a school that didn't accept her she knew exactly where she was going, MIT.

The first few months for Lena were a rough transitional period. Most of her time was spent inside of her dorm avoiding swooning girls and head-over-heels guys that just wanted Lena because she was a Luthor. It wasn't until her brother invited her to a campus party that college turned around for her. The party was ill-light hot cramped with people. She was about to exit when she saw her brother in the kitchen surrounded by his group of friends she stayed. He pulled her into the clouded kitchen. She tried her best not to cough from the thick smoke. He introduced her as his "baby" sister. She wanted to jump down his throat at the comment. His drunken words slurred out his friend's names. Until he realized his best friend was missing they dispatched to go find her. Almost when they left a pantry door opened with a deep cloud of smoke released into the kitchen. A silhouette of a girl was inside of the pantry alone. Lena's curiosity allured her into the small room. The details of the girl became clearer the closer she got. She was radiant smoking a joint with a tight biker jacket on. Her clothes screamed rebel. Lena spent the rest of the night with her. She was high and intelligent babbling on about stars, universes, planets, black holes, and supernovas.

The next morning they woke up in the same bed. Just like that, they were hooked. Monica earning the name, **Nova.** Lena earning the tender name, **My Little Luthor**. She winced at her last name. Only Monica's steady-toned voice made it bearable even soothing. Lena literally could not think of a happier point in her life than when she was with Nova. Their infatuation grew to love over the years. Nova understood Lena's insecurities building her up to feel confident. She encouraged Lena in every way she needed. She was warm only to Lena. It made her feel chosen. Lena filled Nova with intense love. Senior year rolled around Lex distanced himself from Lena secretly focusing on bringing down Superman. She convinced herself he was busy with Luthor Corp. instead of facing the fact he no longer had an interest in her. Nova had permanently been staying in Lena's suite of a dorm room, when a knock at the door changed everything for them. An A.R directed three intimidating men to Lena's room asked for Nova. She was gone by graduation training for N.A.S.A. months passed until Lena got the news from Nova's parents she had been lost in space.

Lena took months to stop crying at the thought of Monica, the love of her life, just gone. She knew space was dangerous although Nova was smart her fate was sealed. A piece of heart still rested with Monica. She kept a picture of Monica inside of her office even after years of no news. Lena tried to date other people after Nova disappearance. They just felt like flings to her. It wasn't until Kara's similar warmth that Lena could muster up the want to be with someone, brief interviews with Lena left Kara dizzy and outright longing for more time with her. Lena enjoyed the company of the high-spirited blonde girl that made her way into her sky-rise office once a week. She could hardly pay attention to the questions when Kara was around, those cobalt eyes hidden behind glasses drawing Lena in. Kara would stumble around her words to speak to her when Lena pressed on subjects. She'd shiver under Lena's slightest touch melting under those powerful yet soft eyes. The blonde couldn't keep her eyes off the dark lipstick that coated her lips. The air between them always felt warmer. Lena's need for it pulled her in so many times closer to the reporter. Kara would never pull away. Within a few short meetings, Lena and Kara were friends. Their bond got deeper as weeks rolled by but Lena nor Kara expressed any feelings for one another. Lena was grateful to have a friend in a city where not too many people could see past her last name. It weighed on her how many people she has lost.

The last of her employee's clocked out, Jess long was gone. The building was silent Lena thought this was always the best time to bury herself into her work. She was only a few documents deep when a tremor from her baloney took her out of focus. _"Still not a door, Supergirl."_ She thought. No one came thru the door. After, two minutes Lena was thoroughly frustrated from waiting. She pushed back from her chair, stood walked onto baloney. The cold air hit her bare arms and legs giving her goosebumps. It wasn't Supergirl. A woman was leaning against her railing smoking a joint looking out at the city with intention. Lena's heart skipped a beat as the women head turned her head. She licked her lips biting down on it at Lena. Her knees got weak at the sight.

"I'm back baby." Monica's tone once steady now assertive.

Lena couldn't believe she was actually standing right there. Instantly moving closer to her without thinking, pulling her into the tightest hug. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Her mind exploding with questions. Every breath in was caked with Nova's smell. She whipped away her tears into Monica's jacket.

Monica bold arms wrapped around Lena's waist unsuspecting this embrace so quickly. "Hey... Hey.. Baby, please don't cry. I'm not going anywhere."

Lena tugged her head back to see those metallic grey eyes that carried so much meaning to her. Monica glared back fighting back tears herself. She leaned forward pressing her lips against Lena's. Lena could feel a jolt inside of her whole body the second their lips touched. It was electric at first. Everything was getting steamy and fuzzy. She was intoxicated by her lips, Monica's hand wandering to her hips. **_"Please... Please.."_** She thought needing more. Meet by a sweep of air she had been turned around her back pressed against Monica's chest. Her lips slowly trailing delicate kisses up her neck only to stopped at her hairline. She kissed then bit the back of Lena's ear.

"I'm not going anywhere, My Little Luthor." She whispered into Lena's ear.

========10========


	4. Super-Freaks

**Chapter 4: Super-Freaks**

Monica leads Lena back into her office. Lena felt hazy but Monica's tight grip on her settled her mind. Monica's lips were still pressed against her neck. She was leading her to the couch. Lena could tell what was on Nova's mind. She wanted to talk. She needed to talk. **_How did she get up on the balcony? Where has she been? Why didn't she come back sooner?_**

"Wait," her voice almost silent.

Monica still firmly leading Lena to the couch, she let her go. Lena slouched down onto the couch looking up at Nova. Their eyes did not meet. Nova walked over to the water, poured Lena a glass. Lena noticed the long braid that extended down to her mid back. She fingers rose to her lips rubbing over them looking at the length. "For as long as I'm in love you this braid will grow". She thought back to that promise Monica made to her years ago.

"Do you anything stronger than water in here?" She asked.

"In the safe."

Nova looked over at the safe. Her eyebrows tensed together. She placed her thumb on the recognition pad. It flashed green un-arming the door. She gave Lena a confused look.

She gulped kind of embarrassed. "I lifted your fingerprint from your coffee mug. You and I are the only one who can open it."

Nova opened the door to find small devices. She pushed it aside, pulled out a half-drunk bottle of Hennessy. Her fingertips grazed against a photo. She placed the Hennessy down to pull out the photo. It was them. She leaned back against the bookcase. The urge to cry comes and goes the more she looks at it. Lena had the brightest smile. She remembered that day they were sitting outside the quad reading two of the same book for literature. Lena doing her best to focus on the words while Monica doing her best to distract her. Eventually, putting the photo back inside of the safe. Nova pulled out a small photo from her jacket. The corners had been worn down. She looked over it once more placing it alongside the other photo, closed the door. She poured herself a double shot of Hennessy.

"Never pegged you as the sentimental type." She carried the glasses to the couch handing Lena the water.

She took a sip placing it on the coffee table. "I.. I couldn't.."

"I couldn't either." Nova rocked the liquid around in the glass avoiding Lena's glare.

Nova threw back the drink. She softly placed the glass down. A few minutes of silence felt like an eternity.

"I'm not.." Nova let out a heavy sigh. "I didn't mean to just pop into your life. I wanted to say thank you."

Lena didn't want to cut her off. She sat stiff fiddling with the hemline of her dress.

"I know it was you that took care of my parents all these years. "

"It's my pleasure. Your parents always treated me like.."

"A daughter-in-law." Completing her sentencing, their eyes finally meeting.

Lena blushed, and bit down on her lip, "Yes."

Nova's fist and jaw clenched, then released. "You know what that does to me."

Lena winded by her words. It was her.

Monica leaned over closer unrelenting lust in her eyes, "I would like to fuck you into the middle of next week." She said boldly.

Lena's thighs rubbed together, her breathing uneven, face flushed. "Then do it." Her pulse was beating rapidly.

Monica's turned her head. She needed to control herself. "I shouldn't. I could break you now." Her expression switches to an utter letdown.

The C.E.O moved closer to the edge of the couch, placed her hand on her cheek turning Nova's face back to her. "What do you mean? Break me?" She was searching for that desire to return again.

"Kiss me." Instead of protesting, Lena moved forward and pressed their lips together, closes her eyes. Nova slightly opened her mouth deepening the kiss slipping her tongue into Lena's mouth swirling it around hers. Monica pulled back to caress her nose to Lena's smoothly over to the other side. Gently reconnecting their lips. A wave of power came over Monica. She needed to pull away but Lena's lips dragged her in for more. The overwhelming upsurge of energy burst inside of Nova. Abruptly forcing her to snatch her lips away from Lena's.

Lena acutely aware of the abrupt detachment of their kiss, her eyes briskly opened, to see smoldering ruby red iris illuminated in front of her. Her eyes widen at the sight lips parting. Nova's eyes fading from a shining red slowly back to its natural gray. She closed her eyes for a moment, calming her nerves.

"I'm not, who you remember anymore." Her voice was low.

"How... did this happen to you?" Lena outright bewildered.

"When I was drifting in space. I was hit my pulsar triggering my mutation... It changed the whole chemistry of my body."

Lena gripping the truth unwilling, "You would've died if that was true."

Her words felt like bullets. She was the third person not to believe her today. Honestly felt drained. The daunting want to leave was burning in her stomach. Nova gracefully got up from the couch, walking toward the baloney door. Lena could tell she had hurt Nova. She got up pursuing a few steps behind.

"You could never hurt me, Nova. Please don't leave me again." She willingly let it slip that felt Nova left her. It stopped her immediately. Just in that moment, she didn't care if she lost control, she looked at the stack of files on Lena's desk, pushed the clear off grabbing Lena by the waist picking her up effortlessly mounting her onto the desk.

"Never. I promise." She passionately kisses her, unzipping her dress, both hands pulling down the straps of her dress divulging her black lace bra. Showing her pink nipples through the transparent design.

Nova broke the kiss just to land her lips onto Lena's bare chest. Bit her collarbone raking her teeth down her chest to her breasts. Lena let a groan slip out of her mouth encouraging Nova to continue. She lifted Lena up pulling off the dress throwing it in front of the desk. The CEO bit down on her lip tried to regulate her breathing. Nova catching the action, her lip curled up jaw clenching down tight. The sanction to bend her across her own desk and spank her until a wilt of her handprint was sprawled across her ass. Lena could sense the tension growing she wrapped her legs around Nova's waist so she couldn't punish her. She untied Lena's neat bun, unclasped her bra. The CEO made quick work of Nova's leather jacket. She paused at the sight of tattoos that weren't there before.

The grey-eyed women stopped. She looked down at her arm Lena's fingertip was tracing the two black bands near her wrist a zigged line connected up to another set of bands on her bicep. Both of arms had identical tattoos. Her hand lifted to touch the double helix tattooed on the side of Nova's head right above her ears. Monica's hand stopped her from touching it. Giving Lena a look of _**don't.**_

"Why?" she asked.

Monica ignored the question resumed kissing down Lena's chest. She was afraid to use her hands. One wrong move she could easily electrocute Lena. She kept them firm on the desk. Lena could see the restraint Monica was using just to touch her. She released her legs hopping down from desk pushing her back against the glass. She removed Nova's sweater and shirt. More tattoos were revealed to Lena among other attributes. Rippling abs with indented cavity separate them, oblique's that skated up to wings, her hips connecting down to a v-cut. Lena stepped back to get the full view, both of her hands rub over the muscles. It felt like Monica had 0% body fat.

Monica's face was flushed of all color. She could tell Lena was in awe of her chest. She watched as the look in raven-haired woman's eyes changed to a determination. Her bare back against the cold glass. Though, her index finger guided Lena chin up stealing a kiss from her. They were back into a rhythm. Once, naked Lena took her time licking all over Monica's chest. She felt frustrated by her teasing.

"You are so sexy." Lena's voice sharp.

She kneeled down lifted one of Nova's legs to her shoulder. Her scent was arousing left Lena's mouthwatering. Nova for the first time acting submissive faint moans escaping from her throat. Lena was busy leaving hickeys on her inner thighs. Rendering Nova helpless. Air in the office was heavy and unwavering. She was dripping down her thighs, Lena could never longer neglect Nova's center. She gazed her tongue over the sweet wetness.

Nova kept her hands on the glass sending electromagnetic waves through it. The more her body heated up the more an overcoming need to release energy came to her. She couldn't stand it her mind was going blank. Lena's tongue explored her center, slipping between her slit, sucking her clit. She noticed Nova's hands glowing.

"Are you ok?"

"We need to hurry. Exercising control isn't fun for me.." She smirked down, trying to make light of it.

Lena sped things up by sliding her whole tongue inside of her. Nova's gasped, her vision blackened for a moment, volts of small electricity, radiating from her hands. She swirled her tongue around, thrusting it in and out. Nova's wetness oozing out freely into Len's mouth and down her thighs.

"Not so…" Nova's voice shaky. "I'm gonna…"

Lena flicked her tongue massaging her g-spot almost inside of her womb. Her own panties soaked from the taste of the only girl she ever wanted. Lena's phone was buzzing somewhere in the room. In no way did it stop Lena. She pinched Monica clit to stop her from cumming.

"Baby please..." She was begging. Actually begging.

The newfound power she had over Nova went to Lena's head. She had been submissive to Monica for years while they dated in college. The tables were turned and she loved it. She was consumed by this power. The rendering of Nova's pleasure was in her command. She released her grip on her clit just to pull up and bit it, then blow her warm breath between Nova's slit. All the nerves in Monica's body firing off at once, and rippling waves of sensation overflowing her body tingling. Cum gushed into Lena's mouth. She drank it all, cleaning her up.

She felt lightheaded, but managed one word, "Wow."

Shortly, greeted by Lena's lips. "Come home with me."

========11========

 _ **Back at Lena's Penthouse:**_

The home reminded Monica of the office they just left. It was modern, low lighting, and deathly clean. Monica scanned the whole place to find only two bedrooms, an office and a master bedroom that could fit three regular bedrooms inside. She had a perfect view of the city. Monica looked out the large window. She couldn't imagine things turning out like this. Lena was not only here in National City but thriving.

"I can't believe you kept that mustang." Lena was pouring a glass of wine in the kitchen.

Her words broke Monica train of thought. She turned her head in Lena's direction. "That's the second most beautiful gift you've ever given me."

"Second?" she asked.

Monica used her speed to appear behind Lena. She moved the glass of wine away from Lena's reach. "Your heart being the first."

She brushed Lena's hair back, kissing her neck. She heard Lena let out a whimper. She put Nova arms around her. Her phone buzzed again in her purse.

"You should get that." Monica let go of Lena making her way to her bedroom.

She sucked her teeth looking for her phone in her junky purse. She looked over the messages. _It was Kara_.

 **(Kara: I ordered pizza. Want to come over catch a movie together. Just us?)**

 **(Kara: Are you ok?)**

In the distance, Lena could hear her shower running. She quickly gave Kara an excuse and threw her phone back into her purse. She drank her wine putting the bottle up.

The bathroom's tech was complicated for Monica to figure out. She undressed slowly her bones aching. It had been a long day for her. She couldn't help but worry about Wally. She left him alone with her parents with a great skill of pulling information out of people. He was headstrong but still. She looked at herself in the mirror. Unbraided her hair, it blended perfectly with her hairstyle in the front. Her feet felt icy cold against the marble. After, she figured out how to turn the shower on. She lathered her body in soap.

"Yum." She thought as she watched Nova shower from the doorframe.

She undressed, stepped into the shower. The warm water washing away her work day. They shared the soap, Nova admiring the dimples on her back. Her thumb went over them rubbing soap into them. Lena could feel the pressure on her lower back. She turned around, kisses Nova wrapping her arms around her neck. It was intimate yet heated. They were back into the same loop. Fighting for dominance. Monica was stronger but Lena was fearless. They knew each other's weak spots. Eventually, Lena gave in, letting Monica top her. She couldn't even count how often she came. Monica's technique wasn't sloppy like herself it was extremely calculated. Nova would keep her on the brink of cumming just to slow down savoring her desperation to cum building up for eruptive release.

In bed, Lena pointed out scars on Monica's body. While Monica explained how she got them. She had perfect recall. It was unsettling to know Monica lived this whole other life without her. She thought of what she's done since Monica's disappearance. " _I buried myself in work to get over you. It didn't work at all."_ She thought.

The next morning, Lena's hand looked for Nova, although she wasn't there. She sat up looked around the room. She checked her tablet to see the time, only to see a sketch of herself sleeping. She was breathless staring at it. It was so detailed. At the bottom of the sketch sheet, there was a note.

 _ **(Lunch? 11:30am)**_

Lena looked over her work schedule. That was the only one block of time she had scheduled for a break with a cute note attachment to it. _**(Lunch with Nova)**_ She laughed to herself. " _Persistent, I see."_

She got ready for work. She went to the kitchen to grab her purse. There was another note on the microwave. _**(Open Me).**_ Inside was a plate of two waffles with a caramelized banana on top, fresh cut strawberries a dash of whipped cream. She looked around the kitchen, the coffee maker had _**(Drink Me)**_ on it. She grinned at how thoughtful Nova was. She ate breakfast made her way to work.

Nova hovered over the city, searching for a specific heat signature. " _Got you."_

She flew between buildings chasing after Wally. He had cleverly used the subway tunnel to quickly make his yellow strike disappear from plain sight. She fazed underground keeping her eyes peeled. He was headed right for her. She grinned at his rash decision to stay in the tunnel. He circled the tunnel walls charging his arms. He saw Barry do it once. Monica stood on the empty tracks. A dim light emitted from the tunnel heralding toward her. Her eyes widen, thunder slamming into her chest. Throwing her back a few yards. Wally approached soon after. An alarming rumble went thru the whole platform. Monica's head tilting up her eyes melting violet, volts of electricity flying off of her skin. Wally's smile whipped clear off his face to misery.

"Thanks for the charge." She announced.

Wally ran as fast as he could out of the tunnel with Monica directly on his tail. He knew she could easily catch him. He ran up the nearest building. Monica already at the top with her arms crossed.

"Coward or Hero? Decide." Monica yelled, electricity sparing directing from her iris.

They exchanged blows, Monica growing dull with the back and forth. She tripped him.

"Always be aware of your footing."

He lied on the floor winded his lungs gasping for air. She stood over top of him with her hand reaching to help him up. Almost when he was halfway up, her fist connected with his jaw slamming him back to the ground.

"Never trust your enemy!"

He raises his hands, palms open. "Ok enough."

She rolled her eyes at his lack of stamina, and throw a protein bar onto his chest. "Eat." She checked the time. _**11:10am**_

"That's all for today. You did really well. Just remember what I said." She rose from the roof, L Corp in her range of vision.

"Where are…" Just like that, she was gone. Wally sat up, ate the bar, looking at the view of the city. He sped through the nearest men's boutique changing out of his suit.

Nova sported an untucked navy button-down, fuzzy oversized white cardigan, salmon dress pants, and white-heeled boots with all of her hair into a single braid. Blackened sunglasses to cover her ever-changing eye color. She held a surprise in her hand as she approached Jess's desk. She wasn't a very attractive woman but Nova assumed that's why she got hired.

"Hello, I'm Monica... I'm here to see Lena."

"You're early." Jess hadn't even looked up from her desktop.

"No time like the present."

Jess pressed intercom button on her phone, "A Monica is here to see you, Miss Luthor."

"Send her in," Lena voice sounding sweet.

Jess rose from her desk walked over the sheer doors, opened them.

Nova walked through them, Jess closed it after her. Lena was looking over documents on her MacBook. Nova held the surprise behind her back, walking to Lena's side. She placed her finger under her chin moving her face to her direction, leaned down, pressed her lips against Lena's breaking her concentration thoroughly.

"I can come back later if you would like…"

"Don't be silly. Stay," she muttered out, "What are you hiding?"

Nova's head tilted down for a moment, then showed her, a case of alcoholic root beer.

Lena laughed, "I haven't had those since college." She took one from the sleeve looking over the bottle.

"We used to drink these and sit on top of the biology building stare at the stars all night," Nova said with a smile.

"Among other things." Nova cleared her throat hearing Lena's alluring tone. She placed the case down leaning against her desk. She admired the view. Lena could tell something was on her mind.

"Hey, you ok?"

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to say this." She said timidly.

"Say what on your mind. I want to know."

"I miss Lex. I know what happened to him. Apart of me, feels like none of it would have happened if I stayed." She looked down at the palm of her hands. "I just, I've missed so much. I regret so much. I knew he had his thing with Superman but targeting you. How could I ever forgive him?"

Lena rose from her chair, stepping closer to her leaning her head on Nova's shoulder. "I don't know, Nova. Do you want to forgive him?"

"He was my best friend. He was the reason we even met. He never hated me for loving you. Do you remember that annoying guy in your advanced chemistry class?"

"Yeah, he constantly hit on me made me so uncomfortable."

"I told Lex about it. We went to see him between the both of us we almost put him in the hospital. Lex pointed at me and said I was your future no one else deserved your affections but me, when he finally let the guy go. He made a comment I'll never forget. She's a Luthor rather she likes it or not." She recited. "I knew exactly what he meant by it."

Those green eyes perked up. "You both defended me?"

"Lex and I protected you together for a long time. That's why I can't understand why he could try to hurt you." The reality of it all beat at Nova's heart.

"It was L Corp. He did it because I didn't stand for his antics. I had to change things here otherwise the whole world would hate us, Luthors."

Rage was boiling over inside of Nova she gripped the desk tight, a warm hand moved over top of hers. It calmed her a little. Lena lifted her head from Nova's shoulder removed her sunglasses. Baby blue eyes staring back at her full of tears.

"He could have killed you, Lena."

Lena had never seen her this upset ever. She leaned in gave her a quick kiss. "Look at me, I'm fine. Lex can't hurt me. Would you like to go eat?"

She nodded as her eyes faded back to gray, tears clearing up. They grabbed the beers and headed down to the lower level to the cafe. Neither Lena nor Nova brought up Lex again. They spent lunch talking about science and Lena's projects. She could spill about her company's inventions with her. Nova had a genuine interest in Lena's work. She watched her face light up when she mentioned the prototype of her device to detect aliens was complete. Nova still wasn't convinced aliens were actually in National City other than the "Super-freaks".

In the elevator, Nova stood beside Lena closely packed with some interns that were eyeing Lena's beautiful cheekbones. Lena averted her eyes from their gaze. Nova gave them each a darting glare. Once, the doors open they scampered out, Nova busting out in laughter. Lena had missed what was so funny. She gave Nova a confused look. Quickly, pinned up against the elevator walls, a predatory gaze in Nova's eyes. Their lips met in a sloppy kiss, biting down on Lena's bottom lip. The ding of the elevator barely stopped Nova from having her way with Lena. Released her clutch on Lena's wrists right before the elevator doors open. Lena took her hand whisking them both into her office.

"You are so bad." They continued kissing all over her office. Ending up back in the same spot as last night.

Jess's voice coming out of nowhere, "Miss Luthor, a Kara.."

Lena hastily picked and hung up the phone to return to Nova's lips. Kara opened the door to Lena's office catching Nova and Lena in a passionate lip-lock. Kara's hand tightened into a fist helplessly watching them, Nova's hand entangled in Lena's raven-hair, her thumb caress over pink cheeks. The door slammed causing Lena to pull away, look into Kara's direction.

"Kara…" Lena exclaimed, voice heavy.

========12========


	5. Visions of the Future

**Chapter 5: Visions of the Future**

Lena absorbed in Monica, her lips still tingling from her touch, her hands gently on the small of her back. The sight of the reporter, the bright face that used to bring relief to herself now sent her head spinning. There was nothing she could say that would explain the embrace. The warmth of Nova's hands was slipping away as her hands moved to her side. Oh no! Monica's head was turning to see the irritating distraction that stopped the kiss. Her gaze settled on the tall blonde not too far away. She was stunning yet dorky. Her fist was tightened to her side, while the other clutching a small purse. Nova's gaze pillaging Kara's body as she looked her up and down. Kara struggled not quiver over it. Monica instantly notices the glasses were unique, lined with lead. It was odd. Tony Stark once mentioned lead suppressed x-ray vision. He asked her once if she wanted lead contacts to mask her ever-changing eye color. She rejected the offer, claiming they'd only become vexing on the battlefield. She turned her head back to a fluttered slightly frozen Lena, brushed her supple hair behind her ear, gave her a hearten nod lending her some courage to speak. Lena gained her dispassion straightening her skirt. Kara, adjusted her glass to stop herself from obsessing over their fondness. This woman was closer to Lena then Kara had ever been. It showed blatantly, the way they looked at each other affectionate devoted to every second they shared. Echoing sounds of heels filled the silence. Lena stood in front of her desk both hands clenching onto it.

"S-Sorry to….uh interrupt, I can go," Kara said dim defeated relaxed her fist.

"Oh don't be rash, Kara. I superseded my time with Lena. My apologies." Monica reached for her cardigan tossed thoughtlessly onto Lena's chair. Lena looked behind her shoulder to Monica, who already had her cardigan on heading to her side. The tender exchange between them had officially passed. She yearned to be alone with her, to subside the heat between her legs.

"You're not leaving are you?" She asked.

Nova took in a breath, "Sadly yes. I have a meeting with Dirk Anger, at the Beyond Corporation soon. Plus, I never intended to interrupt your workday. It's important." Her attention drifted to the fidgety reporter. Kara was full on staring at Monica as she spoke to Lena.

Nova's eyebrows tightened out of curiosity. "It is Kara, right?"

"Oh, yes, Kara Danvers. I'm a friend of Lena's." She reached her hand out to Monica.

The palm of Monica's hand electrified as she moved closer to the blonde she shook Kara's hand dispatching a direct current through her whole body. Most people would wince at the contact snatched their hand away with a metallic distaste in their mouths. Kara shook firmly without even as much of a cringe. She hadn't even felt the current. When their hands parted a small spark danced between her fingertips. Kara's sense of equilibrium shifted jolted by Nova's touch. Lena noticed the spark. But, the spark did not alarm Nova. A glimmer of crimson red went over Kara's iris pattern. It gave Monica a chilling feeling. She swallowed the feeling to keep calm.

"Well, a friend of Lena's. I'm Monica Rambeau, take care of her while I'm gone. Will you?" She asked sweetly.

"Gone?" Lena's voice cut deep.

"I'll be back in a few days."

Lena's office door opened again stopping her very promoted protest. A young brown-skinned man stood well-dressed in a suit both hands in his pocket his shoulder keeping the door open wide enough for Monica to walk through.

"We're late." He said.

"I'm coming, Wally." She smiled briskly her head hung low walking to the door. Jess had just noticed Wally's appearance at her boss's door. He must have run up the side of the building slipped through an open window. Wally eyed the women in the room searching for the mystery woman he had heard so little about.

"Be careful," Lena warned her eyes softened. The feeling that hurt the most was the craving had already set in. She felt it in the back of her eyes as she watched Nova move toward the door joining his side. Her hand rose to her collarbone tracing it. Her heart had only one thought one need, despite her boiling feelings for Kara. All heart wanted was Nova.

Monica simply turned back gave Lena reassuring grin. "I'll miss you too, Little Luthor."

"How did she know I wanted to say that?" Lena thought.

As Monica passed Wally, he mouthed, " _ **Damn, she's hot!"**_ She blushed and just mouthed back " _ **I know!"**_ They both exchanged looks headed out the office into the small lobby down to the elevator. Jess's voice trailing off, "Hey, Hey, You!" Wally waved to her as the elevator door closed. The second the door was closed, Monica used her x-ray vision to look through the walls and focus on Kara. She scanned her whole body using every vision she could think of. "She runs hot. She's not human." She thought. A loud ding and they were both walking out of the elevator into the main lobby. Nova stopped outside of the elevator, her heart racing. Her head was tilted upward still watching Lena and Kara. She pinpointed her sight on Lena. The overriding feeling to protect her was screaming in her head _. "Go now, before that thing hurts her!"_ She shook her head from trying to decide. " _She wouldn't hurt Lena."_ She had to ensure her safety. It was unhinging Monica to the bone _. "If she touches her, I'll..."_ She couldn't even think to hurt Kara. She couldn't understand why.

Wally's hand touched her back, "What's going on with you?"

"Lena... She might be in danger. I can't... I need to… I don't know." Rapidly her irises were changing intensity, the coloration gliding through the spectrum. Her hands transmitted heat. The lobby was empty except for the two security officers posted at the front entrance. Their attention fixated on the security cameras.

"Eyes." He whispered.

She impulsively grabs her sunglass out of her pocket quickly put them on.

"Do you want to stay? I can..."

"No, neither one of us can stay. I'm going to need you if things go south at the meeting." Monica found her bearings.

"Ok, let's hurry then." He said.

========13========

Kara let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She looked at the door as it closed. Lena gestured Kara to sit, they joined each other on the leather couch. Those gray eyes were still burning in her mind. The pattern of her iris was something Kara had never seen before on this earth. They were stormy with golden streaks around the pupil, incredible structure. She bit down on her lip thinking about their intensity.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Kara?" Lena crossed her legs.

Kara had almost missed the question. "Who was that?" She blurted out.

"She introduced herself." She said cutting a glance at Kara.

"I know. I just-I meant.."

Lena raised her eyebrows, "Who is she to me?"

"No. Well, yes. But, no. I've never seen her here at L Corp. You haven't mentioned her before."

"Monica and I attended Yale together. She recently returned to town." A notification went off on Lena's laptop. She had a meeting in the conference room. "I'm sorry to cut our chat short, I have a meeting."

"Oh, it's fine. I should get going." Kara rose from the couch, collecting her purse, headed to the door. Her hand was on the cold handle, "Lena, I'm sorry if I was too forward last night."

She left leaving Lena stunned. She rose from the couch headed to her desk sitting down, looked over her schedule with Kara words heavy on her mind. Kara wanted more from her than friendship. She had always felt her feelings were one-sided. Most of the time they had spent together Lena made attempts at flirting with her. Kara seemed oblivious to the advances. Stomaching Kara's affections and her clear love for Nova put her in knots.

The notification rang again, and she left to her meeting. Which was thorough the board had been reviewing projections all morning. They were hammering her with numbers. She was unprepared for. On top of the fact, her mind kept getting distracted by either Nova or Kara. Vigorous conversations spread out for hours until the meeting was over.

========14========

Monica and Wally arrive at State 51, a ship-like factory, floated over a base operation restricted from civilian access. Dirk Anger, complete douche bag, who claimed he was much older than ninety years old retaining his young with special drugs provided by the corporation. The meeting was brief direct to the point. Monica and Wally needed funding to form the Nextwave. After Dirk saw their powers first hand, he was happy to shell out the cash. Under a condition of course, they would have to become private agents for Beyond. Dirk hell-bent on fighting terrorism throw Monica and Wally in with the new recruits. Wally quickly passed the basic tests. His training (with Monica) showed to the other recruits. They had to put in triple the effort just to seem subpar. Monica didn't want Dirk to know the full extent of her powers. She only gave minimum effort. Dirk yelled at her to improve, Wally spoke up to defend her. Dirk shut him down by demanding more agonizing training for both.

Monica spent her downtime lurking around restricted areas weaseling her way in through suggestible guards. She uncovered secrets about Beyond that weren't far from her expectations. A few days had passed the final test was approaching. Wally was running low on stamina. Monica knew she had to pick up what he was lacking. The whole recruitment class was deployed with a mission to take down a specific target. A veteran of Beyond accompanied the rookies to ensure the target was neutralized. Monica had gotten her hands dirty with the Avengers. When it came down it she instructed Wally to hang back. He wasn't ready for the reality of being a contracted hit man. Another recruit took the kill shot to be able to brag to Dirk. Once, the mission was completed those left alive returned to ship. Dirk, himself, commended those who returned. Only six out of twenty made it to the end of training. The others would fall in line into their positions at Beyond Corporation. Except, for the two most remarkable recruits Beyond had ever seen. Dirk made good on his promise to fund Nextwave. All new agents received tracker chips implanted underneath their forearm. Monica purchased a closed government facility outside of National City with the acquired funds. Considering it was in the terrible condition she got it dirt cheap. It was structurally gorgeous with access to seven levels of underground raw space. Wally only approved of the facility after she offered him a full floor to himself as an incentive to agree. His engineering skills came into serious use. They came up with a floor plan. The renovations took an additional three more days. Monica's apartment took up the entire top floor. Wally took the level above the two training levels.

There tracking devices from Beyond was long gone. Implanted in alley cats to keep Beyond out of their business. Just when they thought no one was tracking them they both landed themselves on one of the D.E.O's potential threat boards. Supergirl gulped when she saw Monica's picture on the board. Occupied by the renovations Wally hadn't even noticed Monica's strange behavior. She was normally an utter goofball with him. She'd been keeping to herself for days, even snuck out at night. Monica was lost in her own thoughts consumed by her own future. Supergirl was sent to gather information on the new threats. The facility sat isolated from any neighborhoods possible prying eyes. She flew over the building. A neon sign on the front of the building read Agents of H.A.T.E. Supergirl looked inside using her x-ray vision only to spotted two people inside. She moved in to get a better look. Through the glass window, she could see, yellow strike circling around a ping-pong table. " _A speedster."_ She noticed a small white ball being bounced back and forth. The outline of his body became clear. He was playing himself. A woman fitting Monica's description was laying across a couch, snuggling a miniature bear to her chest, her arm hung off the couch fingertip touching a tablet on a nearby coffee table. The beautiful creature was fast asleep. Supergirl edged closer to the window. She listened to her enduring heartbeat. A space in her own heart seemed to melt the longer she watched Monica sleep. It groaned for her. Monica tried turning over into another position, a quiet whimper escaped, she'd held her side returning to her previous position. The fuss was faint but Kara heard it. She was injured. The desire to rush inside to assess her wounds came across Kara but Supergirl couldn't.

The yellow strike sped off into a distant room. He returned with a cozy blanket, laid it on her sleeping body, turned down the lights. Supergirl finally placed him, he gathered Monica from Lena's office. She couldn't recall the name she called him. He appeared younger without the fancy suit on. He'd sped off into an elevator leaving Monica alone. She peacefully slept. Kara couldn't pull herself to stop watching her. Johnn's voice in her ear broke her concentration.

"Supergirl, what do you see?" Johnn said.

"Two people are inside." She replied.

"What are they up to?"

"Nothing. They aren't a threat."

"Return to the DEO."

In minutes she was on her way back to the DEO muscle memory must have kicked in, her mind was swirling with thoughts of Monica. Her mouth dried thinking about her. Those intense eyes, subtle jawline, sensual lips, muscular frame, sweet scent, captivating smile, reddish-brown skin, dark golden brown hair that sashayed to her mid-back. Kara shook her head trying to focus on flying. She landed in the DEO she knew Johnn would debrief her on the targets. Alex got to her first thankfully.

"So, what were they?" she asked, "They've been spotted buying a lot of equipment."

Kara looked around before answering, "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Yeah, of course. You alright?"

"I'm not sure."

Alex ordered the personal to clear out the room.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"A few days ago, I met her." She pointed at the picture of Monica on the crime board. "Her name is Monica Rambeau ever since. I've been feeling strange."

"Did she do something to you?" Alex put both of her hands on Kara's shoulder, searching for any sign of distress.

"No, not like that Alex. I feel my whole world has shifted. It's her. I am sure of it now. I thought I liked someone else. Lena, but I think I was wrong." She paced back and forth avoiding Alex's eyes.

"Wait, Lena Luthor?!"

Kara looked down then back at her sister, "Yes. I didn't tell you because I thought you'd flip out."

Alex's expression softened, "You can tell me anything Kara."

"I know but..."

"You thought I wouldn't give her a chance because she is a Luthor."

Kara nodded fiddling with her hands.

"Kara, you've been so supportive of Maggie and I. The least I can do is return the favor."

Kara gleamed happy, "So you're not upset?"

"No. How does Monica fit-in in all of this?"

"I have dreams about her. We're together, like together together. "

"Oh." Alex floored not expecting that.

"I think I, sometimes, feel what she is feeling emotionally. The other day, for example, she felt so strong but today she's lonely. It's intense not being around her. I want to protect her." She inched closer to Alex. "After, we touched everything changed."

========15========


	6. Losing Control

**Chapter 6: Losing Control**

An icy metal slab pressed against her bare back scolding pain ran through every vein in her body flooding watergate of disorientation silenced her mind, slowly she tried to lift her hand to rub her eyes. Her hands were restrained by handcuffs unable to move. Sluggishly moved her head side to side forcing her eyes open. At first, everything was a pitch black blazing light shined into her pupil, shapes in the room undimmed formed object she could identify. A dark glass window is all she could see until two objects moved. There were people with a cart of needles, swabs, vials, and syringes. Nova tried to focus on the people's faces. Her eyelids felt heavy but if she was taken so was Wally. She had to find him. The uniform they were wearing wasn't police or any government agency she knew. A women voice's muffled out. Nova couldn't piece together what she had said. The women tied a tight rubber band around her arm and ready the syringes.

"Don't… please… my blood it can… kill you." Her voice shaky

The women back away from her arm. She must have passed out again. The next thing she could remember was opening her eyes to see a medium height women dressed in an all black with dark red hair to her jaw line standing over her. The disorientation had passed, her facial features were clear. She gulped looking at the women.

At Catco Kara had been sitting at her desk trying to catch up on backed up articles Snapper had sent over an hour ago. Steely blue eyes peeked up searching the office for any impending eyes. She speed typed the reminding articles. Winn had been out sick she missed the friendly bantering. Snapper sent back minor edits. Promptly, she sent the final drafts to him. She looked over into his office to his stank face he seemed to immediately make when he got her emails. He pulled down the glasses from his balding head to his nose read over the final draft. She slumped back into her chair, when she felt it, and immense fear hit her like a semi-truck, flying images of a gloomy room, needles, black uniforms, and two-way mirror. Her veins went icy cold, Kara gripped the arms of her chair, closed her eyes to slow down the imagines. The visions looked glossed over as if they had happened. Kara froze for when she saw her sister's face. Reality seeped back in, she released her grip on her armrest it was in pieces even the metal had been bent. The overwhelming fear did not escape from her gut lightly. She was trembling and another vision of her sister caused her to shot from her chair rushing to the nearest exit.

Outside of Catco, Kara quickly changed into her suit soared into the sky heading straight to the DEO. The flight doors open to the DEO, she landed gracefully considering the flight over made her feel more panicked. She closed her eyes to envision the room, but her sister's heartbeat gave her location away. Two agents guarded the interrogation room. They weren't inclined to give away any information. Supergirl didn't have the same influence with a pout that Kara Danvers did. She postured up and demanded to be let in. They let her into the empty room adjacent to the interrogation room. She stepped closer to the two mirror, her eyes widen when she saw Monica strapped to the metal table like a lab rat. Her hand went to the glass stroking it with her thumb, "Who has done this to you?" She thought.

Back inside of the interrogation room, Monica kept her eyes on the red-head.

"Your blood kills people?" Alex bluntly said.

Monica chuckled to herself. "No, I just hate needles."

Kara watched helplessly, her eyes fixed on Monica. She could remember the first time she had arrived in the DEO. How she had been restrained in the similar interrogation room. Even though Alex knew she was pure at heart. She was still a threat to the people of National City in their eyes. Demeaned down to just her alien heritage. The betrayal of her sister stood with her for weeks. Johnn was nowhere to be found while Monica was being detained. She wondered if he had even authorized this interrogation. Monica had committed no crimes at least not to her knowledge. She listened carefully to their conversation.

"What are you? Metahuman like your buddy?" Alex said.

Monica sprinted up, leaning back on her elbows, "What have you done with him?!"

Alex's jumped faintly at her agility, "Nothing. We only brought you in."

"Me?" She lied back down on the table, and turned her head to the mirror. She could see there was heat signature behind the glass.

Alex placed her hands on her hips, "Supergirl thinks you are manipulating her."

"Supergirl? That's what this is about? You kidnap me from my home for Supergirl?"

"So you admit you know her." Her head tilted in curiosity.

"Who doesn't know her? I've only seen pictures. She has ravishing legs."

Kara parted her lips hearing her explicit words. Her cheeks got hot a pink coloration filling her face to her ears. She stepped closer to the mirror, " _She likes my legs?"_

"Oh really?" Alex balled up fists. She was never fond of people making advances on her sister.

"Red, I don't know her personally, no." Monica locked eyes with Alex.

"Why does she think you are behind this?"

Nova closed her eyes growing disinterested in the questioning, "Behind what exactly?"

"Are you a bad person, Monica?" Alex moved closer to the metal table. Her training allowed her to gauge if someone was lying to her. She hasn't lied yet.

"Normally you take a girl out before you hop to first name basis, Red."

"Answer the question."

"Or what? You going to hurt the people I love." Monica cut a look at Alex.

"We weren't that kind of organization."

Monica jaw tighten, "You aren't above abducting people, though, right?" Alex tried to hide from her judgmental look.

Alex shifted her stance, wandered to the other side of the room.

"This organization protects the lives of every citizen in this city."

"Must be nice for them. I wasn't awarded such privileges apparently."

"Those privileges are given to alive people, according to our records, your deceased."

"Clearly I'm not. Can you get to the point?"

"Direct, well ok. Are you manipulating Supergirl to your will?"

"Supergirl is a symbol of hope. I am proud she is here for this city, but to answer your trivial question. No."

"Why won't you claim the planet you are from? You already assumed a false identity."

Monica chuckled again, "This must be a joke. Do I look like an alien?"

"Aliens take many forms." Alex raised an eyebrow

"I'm human."

"Do you have abilities or powers?"

"I'm a great dancer, pianist, guitarist, and personally thinking my power of persuasion is my art." She flashed Alex an alluring grin. "You've asked me a lot of questions. Return the favor and answer me one."

Kara grinned at her half-ass answers to Alex's questions.

"Alright, I'll bite."

"What's your name?"

Alex headed to the door, "Agent Danvers."

"Are you related to a Kara Danvers?"

The mention of her sister's name stopped Alex, and she turned to look back at the women strapped down. She only had on a tiny muscle tank and loose-fitting sweatpants. Goosebumps were all over her bare skin. Monica normally did not get cold. She could control the temperature of her body using the electricity that flood through her veins to quicken her nerves system. The drugs in her bloodstream were stopping her for insulating herself. Kara's eyes widen hearing her name.

"Ah, you are." Monica's expression softened toward Alex. "She left me... breathless when I met her. She deserves all the universe has to offer and then some. I was beyond struck by her. Sometimes, you feel invincible that you can really change things with your own hands. And then, a woman like that comes along you realize it's not gravity keeping you here. It's her, a beautiful creature." The words flowed out organically. "Everything I thought was important became a distant fond memory. In one moment I was feeling everything and I was feeling nothing. She had always been there my singular purpose for existence. And, it's her. She's my world."

As Monica spoke poetically about Kara, Alex's demeanor suddenly shifted to remorse. The truth hit like a ton of bricks everything they had said about each other sweep into her mind, " _They're bonded somehow,"_ she thought.

Kara heard every word. She couldn't take this any longer. She walked out the room determined to see her. Just to bump into Alex as she came out of the room. "How could you?"

Before Alex could answer Kara pushed her out the way and was standing in the drafty interrogation room. Monica and Supergirl only a few feet separating them.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, girl of steel."

Supergirl step to her side, broke the cuffs, moved to the other side broke those. Monica sat up rubbed her wrists sitting up. Supergirl took Monica's hand looked over the imprint of the cuffs. Rage festered inside of her for her sister as her thumb went over the marks gracefully. She was freezing.

"I'll live." Monica pulled her hand away slow from Supergirl touch still unsure of her. Her powers had been depleted but not gone. Monica hopped down from the table, stumbled, her legs weak. Supergirl supported her to stand.

"I'm getting you out of here." Supergirl sped out of the DEO and took to the sky with Monica in her arms. She was fading in and out consciousness. Supergirl landed on Monica's balcony that leads into her bedroom. Kara hoped it was her bedroom. She had never formally been invited inside. Once, inside Kara gently lowered Monica down onto the colossal bed. The entire bed was plush, from the pillows to the sheets. The room itself was cozy. Kara sped over the stone fireplace by the bed, igniting the fire with her heat vision. She glanced over at Monica. She had fallen into a deep slumber her body was regenerating itself.

The natural glow of her brown skin returned. Fresh bruises from the cuffs still reminded but overall she seemed to come out of it. Kara sat down on the side bed watching her sleep. " _It's her, a beautiful creature,"_ Monica words echoing in her thoughts. She wanted to touch her but didn't want to wake her. There were still goosebumps on her arms, teeth shivered. Kara thought the fire would warm her. It hadn't. She pulled up the fur blanket at the foot of the bed up to Monica's chest. Her hand accidentally grazed over Monica's arm. Kara's touch warmed Monica more than anything else. She stood up headed out, tug on her cape, and she turned to see Monica's hand clamped onto it. The sight made her heart race. It wouldn't feel right to leave like this. She sat back down, leaned close to Monica's face, and studied every immaculate detail about it. Enthusiasm rose inside of her, leaning down closer until their lips met together lightly pressed against one another. Monica's purses her lips upward encouraging more. Deepening the kiss between them, she pressed down harder releasing all of her desires.

 _An incredible jolt smack into Monica, a flash of light crept into her eyes, Kara was standing over a white crib. The details of the surrounding blurred. Kara reached into the crib to lift a small baby swaddled in a blanket. She turned as her steel blue eyes gleamed in the light. The house of El symbol embroidered on the blanket. The baby shook a small rattle. The child had blue-gray eyes with light brown skin tone. It was prominent the child was an exact mixture of Kara and Monica. Kara had leaned down gently kissed the child's forehead. Once, their lips parted, the vision sank away._

Kara opened her eyes slowly to be meant with a stare. Monica had been awake by the kiss. She nearly jumped out of her skin seeing those stormy eyes patiently watching her.

She licked her lips taking in blonde's taste, "It's impolite to steal kisses, Kara."

Supergirl's face devoid of all color, "I-I… I am so sorry. I really am."

Monica sat up propping herself up with her pillows.

"How did you know?" she asked Monica.

"Your iris pattern. I will never forget it."

Kara blushed, "What now?"

"Since, I know your secret you should know mine. I'm a mutant."

"A what?"

"My kind is the next evolutionary step in the human species. My genetic possess a trait called x-gene. That gene allows mutants like me to develop abilities after they are triggered." She explained.

"But you are human?" Kara asked.

"Yes," Monica answered.

Monica searched Kara face for discomfort, "Am I freaking you out?"

"No, not at all."

"Thanks for getting me home. Don't be too mad at your sister. I'd do the same thing to protect you."

"She takes things it too far." Kara shook her head in disappointment of her sister.

Nova gently brushes a piece of Kara's hair behind her ear. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, anything." Kara's voice wavered.

"Go pick up Lena, bring her back here. We all need to talk."

========16========

Alex paced back and forth in her kitchen. She couldn't help but feel guilty for kidnapping an innocent woman. It wasn't the DEO's best interest to have civilian know of their existence. On top of the fact, it compromised their integrity. The sounds of the floorboards creaking repeatedly woke Maggie. She rubbed her eyes leaned up and held the sheets to her bare chest.

"Danvers, what are you doing? Come back to bed." She said.

"Maggie, I did something bad."

"What are you talking about? It was amazing like always."

"No, not that. Today, I thought… I'm not sure what I thought exactly… Kara was acting strange and she said it all happened after she met Monica."

"Who?"

"You know, the girl I interrogated today."

"Oh, right. What about her?" Maggie still foggy, and Alex joined her on the bed.

"Kara was so upset I brought her in. I didn't even get a blood sample to test her. She just gave me a hurt look and broke her out. Maggie I really messed up." She said.

"Baby Danvers will forgive you. You can't go all big sister all of the time."

"I do it without thinking. I'm so used to protecting her. I guess I don't know how not to."

"Aww that's really cute but Kara can protect herself. If she needs you she will ask for your help."

"Your right. We still don't even know what Monica is, though."

"If Kara trusts her, you should give her a chance." Maggie tilted her head to the side, flashing a reassuring look.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Alex leaned in, pressed her lips against Maggie's pushing her back down on the bed. Her pink lips curled into a smile. "You do this amazing thing with your tongue."

Alex laughed kissed down Maggie's tender neck.

Maggie needed to pull her attention elsewhere, "Let's watch the sunset."

========17========

Nova had eased out of bed, headed toward the bathroom while texting Wally she was all right. He knew better than to go looking for her. She quickly showered and changed into black jogger sweatpants, and white sports bra. Her body had healed itself. She figured Kara would be back soon with Lena. Instead of panicking over what she would say. She made dinner. It calmed her nerves. The aroma of white truffle, fresh peppers, and European butter filled the apartment. As the penne pasta was being plated there was a knock at her door. She used her speed to finish plating, set the table, pick a wine, and light a few cinnamon candles. The apartment felt intimate. She opened the door, where they both were gleaming with beauty with Wally at their side. Lena had a particular surprised look. Kara had changed out of her suit before collecting Lena. Maybe she thought they would talk more privately. The smell of the food oozed out of the apartment. Wally speed to the kitchen grab himself some pasta and sped back to the door, walking to the elevator, spoon full of pasta in his mouth.

He groaned in admiration of the food, "I love it when you cook. I'll leave you to it."

"Come in before he eats me out of house and home." She joked.

They both stepped into the apartment. Nova knew the best way to distract Lena was to remind shirtless. Kara's eyes widen at the sight of Nova's abs and overall build. Lena had her hair up in a ponytail with more casual clothes on. She looked around the apartment. It had Monica's personality all over it, warm colors and faint symbols of stars hidden around the apartment. Tiles of light stone filled the floor two wooden armchairs at in a row across from a tan L-shaped couch furry Persian rug lied sprawled between the seating. One massive bookcase full of CD's, DVD's, old records, and books built into a wall that leads into her bedroom. The entire floor place was open except for accent walls. Lena's eyes finally set on Monica. She bites her lip admired her body, and did not let her desire show any further.

"You lied to me," Lena said. "You said..."

Nova cut her off with a much-needed kiss. "I missed you too, my little Luthor."

Kara's eyes dropped watching them embrace each other. It hurt to see them kissing. Nova could feel Kara's pain. "Yeah, we should all talk before dinner." She said.

They sat down in the living room, Kara adjusted her glasses. Lena sat next to her while Monica sat on the coffee table facing them both. Everyone was on edge.

"I am sorry for not coming back sooner, Lena," Monica said.

The smirk on her face gave her away, "You came back eight days ago. You've been tucking me in at night."

"Beds are for sleeping, not your desk," Nova remarked. "I need to.. I want to tell you both something. Please let me finish before you say anything."

Lena nodded first then Kara.

"There are very few things in my life that have ever made any sense to me. Love not being one of those things. I could never understand why some many people have so many definitions of it. I think I know why now. It's not something you can't quantify or explain. It just happens." She put her hands together and looked down at them taking a pause to gather her thoughts.

"I lost more than I could bare. My whole world everything I held dear to me ripped away the second I was lost in space. Drifting aimlessly alone and afraid. When my body pieced itself together, I thought finally… I could return home to you, Lena. The reality was I would never be who you fell in love with anymore. Searching for you, Lena was the only thing that motivated me to live. That one day I could see you again. I didn't realize it then that my love for you was embedded in my soul. No matter where I went or did… you would remain a part of me." She looked up from her hand to catch Lena's gaze. "It wasn't until I touched Kara's hand that I knew exactly how embedded that love is. You both are at the center of my soul." She pulled out three small magnets out of her pocket. She handed Lena one then Kara one. "Lena is perfectly compatible with me on Earth. We're perfect matches," she moved her magnet to Lena's. They attached to each other immediately. "If you try to separate them. A magnetic field tries to keep them together bonded to each other relentlessly," she tried pulling them apart but the magnets reminded together. Kara pays attention to the analogy. "I was never supposed to meet Kara in my life. So, when we touched a series of visions came to me. In dreams or if you felt extreme emotions, I would feel them too. I think you feel them too," she moved the joined magnets over to Kara's symmetrically they joined, the three in a perfect row beside one another.

Kara nodded yes slowly.

"Your secret isn't mine to share." She looked at Kara then motioned her eyes to Lena.

Kara turned her head to Lena. She had thought about telling Lena often that she was Supergirl. Alex advised her to be cautious around Lena. They were playing their cards on the table. She needed to tell the truth."I'm… Kryptonian."

Lena raised her eyebrows looking at Kara. She moved her gaze back to Monica. "How did you know?"

"I wasn't sure at first. Kara's body runs hot it makes her unique but it was her eyes, every single person has a different iris pattern. I recognized the pattern in Supergirl's eyes. We're getting off topic, though."

"What did you mean by visions?" Lena said.

"One of my abilities is perfect recall memory. I can remember almost everything I see, hear, touch, smell, or taste. Before I met Kara I would only dream of you, sometimes our past other times our future together. Now, it's eventually split between you too."

Kara chimed, "The future? Us together?"

"Yes." A wind of nerves went over Nova, "The three of us raising our children together."

The blonde's eyes widen muttered out, "Children?" She didn't know why. The idea of having a child with Monica didn't scare her.

Lena let go of the magnet got up from the couch, walked around for a second. "Could all of this be true?" She thought. "Let me get this straight. Kara is Supergirl. You're a mutant. We raise children together in the future."

"Yes. Kara isn't from this Earth, I was literally never supposed to meet her." She looked at Kara softly. "If I had been born on Krypton or traveled there, we would have inevitably gotten together."

"So, you two are soul mates?" Lena nearly shouted.

Monica raises walked to Lena, "No. We are each other's soul mates. I know what you both feel for each other. I have a direct connection to both of your feelings." Kara's face felt hot. Monica withdraws her want in this conversation. "Just, forget I said anything. Both of you can go back to your lives. That white truffle pasta has my name on it." She walks past Lena headed to the dining room table sat down. The presentation of the food looked so elegant.

Kara stood up, "We are not going to forget this. Monica's right, I do like you Lena."

Monica heated up her food with her eyes and ate, "Mmmm! Oh my god. That's better than sex."

Both of their heads turned to Monica's direction. Kara giggled at the remark. They joined her at the table. Monica's attention was fixated on the food. The blonde heated up Lena's food and her own. She picked up the fork rolling the pasta with a spoon, took a bite. "Oh, Rao. That's amazing."

"Thank you." They enjoyed their meals. Lena was silent for a while. Kara offered to help Monica clean up. She admired Kara's genuine want to help, within a blink of an eye, the table was cleared of all dirty dishes, washed, and put away.

"I like you too, Kara." Lena blurted out, took another sip of her wine.

========18========


	7. Cravings Close to You

Chapter 7: Cravings Close to You

The morning arrived blissfully, and Monica turned her head to the side. Normally, she felt unsettled when she awake. This morning was different, and memories of her being unstable didn't plunder her mind. She sat up on the couch, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Lena and Kara were still fast asleep on the couch. She stretched a few bones popping. They had spent the majority of the night talking opening about their growing feelings for one another. When Kara asked about her powers she honestly didn't want to answer. It wasn't because she wanted to keep it a secret. Even that Kara was Supergirl and couldn't be trusted. She just did not feel it was important. Yes, she had powers but discussing them made her uncomfortable. Lena heeded to her rescue by changing the subject.

At first, Kara couldn't understand why she'd wanted to keep it a secret. Just about everyone knew what Supergirl was capable of. It was front-page news. Some reasons came to mind either it was a lack of trust. They had just met. But, why keep it a secret from Lena? Nova didn't strike her as the dishonest type. It dawned on her, keeping it a secret kept everyone she loved safe. No one could underestimate or overestimate her. Lena could more than protect herself and so could she. Being a Luthor conditioned her to plan for the worst scenario. It also meant power that provided influence that kept her safe. Throughout the night Lena spoke affectionately about Monica their love, passion, warmth, devotion. Lena had given off a more reserved vibe toward Kara since first meeting her. That wasn't the case with Monica. They'd crack up joking about Yale or Lex. Only Monica could effortlessly reveal the CEO's true nature. It was way tenderer than Kara had originally thought. Compassion for others made her warmhearted. They didn't speak of the future or children Monica had seen so many nights. It was clear they each desired more from each other. Neither of them wanted to push anything attachment grew with time.

It had been a few hours only since they had fallen asleep. Monica pictured the children she envisions when her and Kara kissed. Lena was curled up next to her. She'd stood up cautiously then picked up Lena carried her to the bed. She returned to the living room carrying Kara laying her beside Lena in the bed tucked them both in together. Jarvis closed the auto shades, dampened the lights.

Nova looked over the sleeping women before heading to the bathroom. The shower waked all of her sense. Lustful cravings for both Kara and Lena, made her slide her hand down her wet body. She wanted to taste Kara to slide her tongue inside of her as she'd squirm under the pleasure of it all while Lena observed. She stepped out of the shower changed into matching black & white aztec boxer briefs, soft bra, and black denim overalls. Finished up in the bathroom, she walked down to the main kitchen ate cereal eventually Wally joined her for breakfast. He asked how the night went. She just smiled. It was obvious they were still upstairs.

"That good?" he said playfully.

She left all of his questions unanswered rode the elevator back up to her apartment. Both, Lena and Kara were still asleep. She climbed into bed beside Kara. "Payback time." She thought.

Nova lifted up Kara's dress, grazed her hand up her milky thigh slowly. Direct currents emulated targeting her clit and nipples arousing her. She noticed Kara breathing double time. Her mouth opened trying to take in more air. Nova kept moving her hand upward stopping at her panties. Hovered her hand between Kara's legs surprised by her wetness. One finger stroked the wet spot on her panties, listened closely to her breathing. Gently rubbed circled around her clit. The tiny panties were now stained. Kara impulsively opened her legs wider. It crossed her mind to wake her. Instead, she slides her hand into Kara's panties right away slipping her finger between her slit. Her clit was throbbing while her pussy gushed more fluid. She made a lewd face, tilting her head back. Monica watched Kara getting off to her fingers. Without thinking she leaned in kissed her vulnerable neck.

"Mon-Monica.." Kara moaned softly in her sleep.

"She's dreaming of me?" she'd thought.

Wondering fingertips made their way into her inner lips and sunk inside of her tightness. Curled her finger upward creating pressure, wiggling her finger back and forth repeatedly before pulling it out, removing her hand from Kara's panties pulled down her dress as if nothing happened. Narrowed her eyes over at Lena. She was still fast asleep. A sigh of relief scooted closer to the other end of the bed. The blonde gripped the sheets wanting more of the sensation. The unnerving desire to finish what she started ate at her. Decided against it, went down to her art studio to draw. Every now and then she uses her x-ray vision to check on them. By noon, Lena had woken up pleasantly surprised to be lying next to the reporter. A blue hologram projection appeared on the side table, it was in a shape of Jarvis core membrane.

"Good afternoon, Miss Luthor. It is 12:13 pm. I was instructed to clear your schedule."

"What the hell was that?" Lena looked around puzzled.

The monotone voice said, "I am Jarvis, ma'am."

She looked over the projection protruding out of a small device. "What are you?"

"Just a very intelligent A.I."

Kara turned over, her eyes tightening then opening. This wasn't her bed. She jolted up looked around it was the room from last night, she was still at Monica's. A hand caressed her back.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied.

"Good afternoon, Miss Danvers. It is 12:14 pm. I was instructed to clear your schedule as well. A change of clothing for both of you has been prepared in the bathroom." A light blue pop wave appears around his core membrane and follows what he says.

"Thank you?"

"Miss Luthor, please check your email." Their phones were in a line on the bedside table plugged up. She couldn't recognize the model of the last one. She lifted her phone and check her emails. Jarvis had reorganized everything by importance. She looked through them getting into work mode. Kara got out of the bed, feeling her wetness drip down her thighs. She blushed at just how wet the dream of Monica made her.

"Miss Danvers, your presence has been requested in the art studio located downstairs."

Kara quickly changed her clothes and went downstairs. Monica had been drawing on a touch screen easel that curved up in a wooden casing propped up on a small surface. A stool sat beside of the easel. Kara quietly walked closer to Monica, she'd been drawing Supergirl but with more elegant costume. It was red and navy, the cape was made into more of a coat that draped down to her ankles. There wasn't skirt. A full body suit was underneath the coat. Monica could feel Kara eyes looking over her shoulder at the drawing.

"Wow, that's amazing."

"I can't seem to get your lips right. Do you mind?" She gestured to the stool.

Kara sat down, "Not at all."

The intensity of Monica eyes glancing at every inch of her face made her nervous. She would look up ever so often to memorize the smallest of detail. Then resume drawing.

"Do you mind to put your hair down?"

She blushed at the request, pulled down her ponytail. Monica got up, stepped in front of the blonde, leaned down close to her, fixing her hair to look waiver at the bottom. Kara felt fluttered being this close to her again.

"Are you hiding?" Monica returned to the easel continued to draw.

"No, I-I'm not hiding."

"You can't save the day here."

"The city can handle one day without Supergirl."

A few minutes pass, her own fingertip grazes over her lips as she looking over the sketch, "You should stay the night. I noticed you were fond of my bed." She cut Kara an alluring look.

"I…" She adjusted her glass, looked down with a smile. "I do like your bed."

"I'm finished come look."

She went over to the easel looked over the stunning photo of herself. Monica rose, took Kara by the hips briskly sped her up against the stone wall. Her eyes glowed crimson for a moment, Kara searched for those stormy eyes to rebound, and the compulsion to shorten the distance between their lips sweep over the both. Monica moved in closer, her eyes intensifying morphing color to a rosy red.

"Your eyes…" Kara whispered.

The corner of Nova's mouth curled up, "In your sleep, you called out my name. Bad dream?"

"I did?" She rubbed her lips together feeling small under her smoldering eyes.

"You were very vocal."

Kara's thighs grinded against each other, and Monica could literally sees Kara's heart pounding.

"Your heart is racing, Kara." She pressed her body closer. "Was it a nightmare?"

"N-No… Nothing like that." She mumbled.

"Tell me."

"I-I was..." She tried to hide her blush by looked away. Monica moved her finger under her chin pulling her back to her eyes. She leaned forward connected their lips, not that long, and it certainly wasn't the kind of kiss you see in movies these days, but it was wonderful in its own way, and all Kara can remember about the moment is when their lips touched, she knew the memory would last forever. Monica broke the kiss. Her eyes back to its ravishing gray.

"Tell me." She repeated persuasively.

The reporter gulped trying to get the words out. "I… I dreamt you were... touching me…"

"Where? Show me."

Kara blushed even harder at the request but she took Monica's hand guided down her body to her breasts. There wasn't a bra underneath her dress. She cupped her soft breasts. They were small compared to Lena's chest. Kara kept moving her hand down past her stomach and into her dress. Supple skin cascaded up to wetness, her fingers went straight to the moistness, and rubbed her clit in tight circles.

"You don't have any..."

"They got wet," Kara said in a low voice.

"You had a wet dream about me?"

Kara nodded held onto her bicep.

"Was Lena in it?"

She nodded again. Monica's hand moved away and backed up.

Kara nervously remarked, "Is that good? Or not good?"

Nova's head tilted up her eyes fixated on the ceiling, "She's out the shower. Perfect timing."

In an instant, they were all standing in the bathroom. Lena's long brown her wet from the shower. A towel wrapped around her pearly skin. Nearly dropping it when she saw them. "Jesus."

"Didn't mean to startle you, my little luthor, but Kara has some conflicting feelings. She wants to kiss you but can't find the courage to do so. I figured it would make sense if you just kissed her."

"What?" Lena looked over at Kara.

"Uh yeah, I want you to kiss me… please.. Lena."

A ringtone of Penthouse Cloud by the Internet played in the distance. Monica swayed to the song snapped her fingers to the beat. A goofy look came across her face, "I love that song." She walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom. Jarvis answered the phone for her. She lifted it, Dirk Anger voice screamed on the phone. Demanding Wally and Monica to come in for a mission. He sent over coordinates to a small terrorist group in Metropolis. That kind of missions was just a kill squads coming into assassinate low-level terrorists. Least to say she wasn't interested. Nova gazed into the bathroom, Lena's arms were around Kara neck, hers around the CEO's waist, lip-locked. It was by far the sexiest thing Monica had ever seen. Dirk's voice fades away lowering the phone from her ear ended the call. Mouth drying as she watched them. "Holy Shit.."

Most people would have just joined them in the bathroom. Inserted themselves in on their intimate moment. Nova knew better. Kara and Lena had their own love story to write. It wouldn't possibly thrive if she didn't allow them to be authentic with each other. The direct link with Kara and Lena emotions sent waves of passion tingled her entire body. She needed air out on the balcony it was a clear view of the speed track Wally installed to test his speed. The sun beat on her face, the beams causing her eyes appear luminous as the colors of the spectrum flare. Leaned forward on the balcony railing she watched wind swing tree branches side to side. Agent Danvers came to mind. She had ordered men to kidnap her out of the bed her sister had just slept in. "What did Kara say to her? Does she hate me?" There weren't too many people that hated Monica. She hated the thought of someone so close to Kara disliking her. Lex was one of the only person that Lena cared for in her family. It was the fact that Lex and Monica were best friends that even Lillian Luthor enjoyed Monica's company. She had to make things right with Agent Danvers. Lena joined her on the balcony.

"Are you ok with everything?"

"You and Kara?"

"Yeah, I know it must be hard for you to see us being affectionate."

"It's not Lena. I want more than anything for you both to get along, if the last two days have shown me anything. I want you both in my life. I don't want to choose. I couldn't choose between you two."

"What are you saying?"

"I have been in love with you since college that will never change. Kara is also a part of me as well. I want the future I see with the both of you."

"Kara wants the same thing. She just told me choosing between us wouldn't make her happy."

"What do you want, my little luthor?"

"I-I want you and Kara. I didn't want to admit it in fear of hurting you. I just got you back. Already everything is changing so rapidly. I like being here with you and Kara. I like Jarvis canceling my dull appointments." She chuckled. "I love knowing I am the most protected person in this city because I know you'd do anything to keep me safe. I want more than anything to have a family. I feel at home here."

"Can I show you something?"

Lena nodded.

"Ok, this might hurt a bit. It will feel like all the nerves in your brain are firing off at the same time. Just bear through it that feeling will pass."

"Okay."

"Let's go inside."

Kara had been standing in front of the TV with her arms crossed watching the news. It had been a slow crime night in National City. Only a few arrests had been reported on. Overall, the city could stand one day without Supergirl. Alex hadn't texted or called all day. It didn't worry her but facing her did. Monica did not deserve the treatment she received at the hands of her sister. If she hadn't shown up who know what could have happened. That thought alone outraged her. Monica lead Lena into the living room sat down next to each other.

"Just try to be strong."

The words made Kara turn off the TV turn toward them on the couch. Monica calmed her nerves closed her eyes selecting a specific vision she held onto it in her mind. When her eyes opened they were the color of orchids blooming. Her hands electrified gradually moved her hands up to sides of Lena's head. She lost herself in the vision a field of waves emitted from her hands into Lena's brain. She jumped instantaneously closing her eyes. Kara watched intently. The way her hands ignited with electricity remained her of LiveWire, though LiveWire was unstable never knowing her strength how to use it.

The pain started as a migraine isolated to unbearable sensory overload. It happened a burst of light erupted in the forefront of her mind. Everything was blurry at first the vision melted in.

She saw herself in the mirror, hair neatly in a bun applying dark lipstick to her lips. It was a shade she didn't own. A skintight black dress hugged all of her curves. It was way sexier than she normally dressed. The smell of her favorite perfume filled her nose. She only wore the scent on special occasions. The whimpering sound of a baby came from a remote room in the house. Familiar laughs came from the same direction. Monica walked into the bathroom holding a seven-month-old in her arms. The baby was clapping with a goofy smile on her face that screamed Monica, drool dripping down her bottom lip with curly dark ash brown hair that coils upward all over the baby's head. Heterochromia iridium a rare polygenic trait displayed in the toddler's eyes, one gray eye and one green eye. The baby was reaching out to her. A light smile came across her face. Reaching for the child she noticed a black diamond ring on her ring finger. It gave off a lovely stunning contrast. Once, the baby was in her arms played with her earrings.

"Mommy's gotta get ready, Blacklight."

Monica lovingly looked at toward her. She stepped closer kiss both of their foreheads, headed to the closet. Lena placed the baby down on the countertop continued to apply her makeup. Monica flashed back into the bathroom wearing black dress pants, suede dress shoes, tan turtleneck, tan long coat. Kara sped out of the closet with a matching tan dress and a black belt around her abdomen. She had a similar black diamond ring on her ring finger.

"Lena, we're going to be late. The babysitter is here." Kara whined.

The vision slipped out. There was no more pain only the image of them left in her mind. Monica lowered her hands waiting for her eyes to open. A tear was streamed down her own cheek. Lena whipped it away. She opened her eyes stared back at Monica."How did I just..."

"I shared one of my visions with you."

========19========


	8. Recruitment Process

**Chapter 8: Recruitment Process**

Those were the last words Lena heard. She passed out quickly Monica caught her sped her to the bed. Instructed Javis to alert her when she awake or if her health changes. She returned to the living room feeling more than guilty. It was risky to give a human that much sensation to the nerves. Deep down she knew Lena would be ok. Kara gave Monica a worried look, "She ok?"

"Yes, just needs rest. Jarvis is attending to her."

"I should go sit with her." Kara headed toward the bedroom, a tug at her arm pulled her right back to Monica. They landed into a kiss, not as soft as earlier, it was rough heated. Kara broke the kiss for air. When her eyes opened Monica was gone. Stood there astounded by her speed. She joined Lena by the bed waiting for her to awake.

========20========

Monica knocked at Wally's apartment door on the fourth level. He answered it directly after the first knock. She asked for him to join her in the tactic room. They raced down to the secret room built around lead walls. It was hidden for any detection devices. Small circular lights were embedded into the floor. Metal cases alongside the left wall held their super suits. Monica had a few versions of her suits. Wally had only his Kid Flash suit. Monica was not fond of the design. She thought it made him seem like The Flash's sidekick. Even though, she knew Wally would one day become faster than Barry. She had faith in him. There was a round table in the center of the room with several chairs tucked in. A large screen displayed the world's counties. They heavily monitored terrorists around the globe. There was only a few target marked on the map. Monica added the coordinates Dirk had sent over to her. Jarvis controlled the graphics throughout the whole room. Weapons from swords, machine guns, axles, wooden sticks, rifles, knives, and ammunition locked up in an additional gun room. Four wall safes carried currency, passports, fake identities, and classified documents Monica collected from Beyond. The entire room was state of the art thanks to Jarvis.

Wally sat down in his favorite chair swirling around in it. He did not pay the addition target much attention. Monica came up with the plans when it came to where the team went. He hadn't been told to suit up so the meeting had a different purpose. She looked over the map intently.

"What's on your mind?"

"It's time Wally." She rotated to his directing eyeing him over, "Jarvis, the recruit files."

"Yes, Ma'am"

The maps graphics turned into a massive list of known villains and superheroes on all over the earth's. Wall rose from the table joined Monica's side. He did not understand they would have so many to look through. Monica was well known on each other except for ones she hadn't been on yet. Each file had personal notes that Nova added. It was very specific from missions completed, characteristics traits, favorite drinks, past partners, arch enemies, fighting styles, and hospital records.

"Categorize them all by powers; Earth, Wind, Fire, Water."

"Yes Ma'am" Jarvis reorganized the list. There were hundreds of people to sort through.

"Eliminate the Water category altogether and all villains."

"Yes, Ma'am. Any other preferences?"

"Eliminate female applicants for now."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Wally quickly read over everyone's abilities and weaknesses. He reached for the screen and threw away ten candidates. She knew his training had served him well.

"Pick one and I'll pick one."

Wally read over them all once more before selecting Starfox. "I want him."

"I want him." Monica tapped Blue Marvel's profile. "We're old friends."

They sent the next hour sifting through the database of applicants. Wally felt like a vital part of the team when his opinion was heard. Monica didn't even pick the majority of the team. Second guessing himself only irritated her. She gave him to the rest of the day to pick the final members. He sat at the table stared at the photos. There were so many factors to remember. Monica crossed out specific heroes that wouldn't work well together, and narrowed list to her liking. Wally sped around the room trying to think. It was funny to see him so indecisive. She left him to mole over his decision.

She sneaked out the H.A.T.E headquarters to visit Catco. Within seconds she'd had landed right outside the doors. The building wasn't as large as L Corp. Nova followed the instructions up to Editor-In-Chef's office. Snapper Carr sat at his messy desk with his oily glasses prompted on his head. Every bit of his office was a disheveled mess. He was looking over photos of Kid Flash's yellow strike from a few days away. It was photographic poorly there was no telling who the strike was. He mauled over the photo.

"Who are you?" He muttered to himself.

Monica soundlessly appeared into his office. "Kid Flash."

Snapper eyes lifted up from the photos to a woman standing overly confident in his office. She had her hands in her pocket of her black denim overalls.

"And you are?"

"That's not important. I came to this poorly decorated office to tell you, Kara Danvers won't be in for a few days."

"That rookie will-"

"She is working on an impressive story about the new crime fighting unit that's been appearing around the city. Kara has the exclusive. This environment isn't conducive for such interviews."

Monica had Snapper Carr's full attention. "Unit?"

"Kid Flash.." She pointed at the photo. "He is just one member of many."

"How many?"

"Only Kara knows that answer. I'm just the messenger." She headed toward the door.

"Who are you really?"

Monica opened the door, looked over her shoulder. "What happens after light hits a glass pyramid?"

She continued to walk out of his office. Snapper baffled by the riddle. On her way out she'd bumped into a bald man with cheap shoes and a bag slung across his shoulders. "Watch it, Dumbo" The bump itself almost knocked him to the ground spilled his coffee all over his shirt. Monica reached the elevator headed back to the H.A.T.E headquarters.

========21========

Monica flew down to oh so similar balcony attached to her bedroom. She opened the balcony door to see Lena sitting up slowly. Kara was nowhere to be found. She sped over to Lena helping her get up. "Baby, you ok?'

"Was she ours?" Despite look in Lena's eyes.

Monica tightened her jaw sat down next to Lena, "She? You think it's a girl?"

"Answer me, Nova."

"Yes."

Lena's hands trembled the baby's face tattooed in her mind, "I think... I love her."

"You want her?"

The question sent Lena into a deep thought. She knew she had to answer it correctly the first time. It was moments like this that change people's lives either for the better or the worse. The way she had been raised it still haunted her. Longing to know where she came from stemmed a want for a real family all of her life. Monica had been the only person that gave her pure happiness. In college, if she was offered the opportunity to start a family with Monica. There is no doubt in her mind she would have said yes. Kara was in the picture now. They had only one day together. Again things were changing rapidly. " _She had my eyes..."_ she thought. L Corp was far from her mind if needed it could run itself in her absences.

Security cameras detected a flying object heading toward the front door. Wally flashed to the main door, he opened it on guard. Kara was standing with a small bag in her hand. He greeted her escorted her to Monica's level. Small talk about how he met Monica revealed who he really was to Kara. There were blanks in her memory because of the denominators mind control. Barry Allen hardly mentioned Wally or that he had powers similar to his own. He kept quiet about knowing she was Supergirl. Kara stood at Monica's apartment door listening inside of the apartment.

Lena cleared her throat, "Yes." She appeared more certain than she actually was.

Monica took her hand looking at her. Lena met her gaze. "I love you, Lena."

"I love you too," Lena said, her voice softening.

Kara overheard everything. Monica reached inside of the end table and grabbed a small shot. She looked for a vein on Lena's arm. Injected her with two weeks worth of liquid nutrients.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed

She stood up unclipped her overalls in front of Lena letting the denim hit the floor stepping out of it. She lunges at her, pushing Lena back against the bed. Before she knows it, she had got both of her hands in one of Monica's in a vice-like grip above her head, and she was pinning Lena down to the bed using her hips. Holy shit. Her other hand grabs her ponytail and yanks down, bringing her face up, and her lips to her own. It's only just not painful. Lena moaned into her mouth, giving her tongue an opening. She takes full advantage, her tongue expertly exploring her mouth. She'd have never been kissed like this before. It was rough in ways that awaken a lust she hadn't known she had. There's used to be a fine line between pain and pleasure. Right now it was blurred. A brush of wind went over her bare skin. She was naked except for her lace panties and bra. Kara could hear the heavy breathing filling the bedroom. She looked down feeling ashamed but she needed to see. Using her x-ray vision she watched as Monica kissed down Lena's sensitive neck. Her hand reached for the door handle. A wave of jealousy went over Kara.

Monica bit down on Lena supple breasts, returning to her lips for a second. She spread open her legs begging. She ignored her want to have her way with her mouth for a while. Another breeze and her bra were off. Released her ponytail to cup her breasts, her hot mouth coursing down to her pink nipples. Wrapped her tongue around one until it hardened. A moan fled from out of her lungs. Lena fought to be freed from Monica tight grip just to see an arrogant look in her eyes. Undoubtedly she was the weakest in the room. She struggled to keep up with Monica's advances. Ripping fabric revealed her soaked pussy. Kara stopped watching paced back and forth, literally couldn't stop listening. She huffed, " _How could they?! Why did she ask me to stay over? If she just wanted Lena."_ Every bone in her body told her she should go. Truth is, she didn't want to leave it wasn't good enough to run away when she should be fighting. A knock at the door, pulled Monica's focus elsewhere.

"Don't stop," she moaned.

Monica looked up scanned the door. "Kara..."

"Wait, what?!"

"It's Kara. I thought she left. Shit." She sprung up looked down at Lena naked body, "Shit."

Within a fraction of a second, the door flung open. Monica's arm rested on the wooden down leaning against it. Kara looked over the Monica dressed only in her tight-fitting aztec boxer briefs and matching soft bra. Sweat was dripping down her chest into the band of her boxers. She was out of breath, trying to collect herself. "Kara, I didn't know you were coming back."

"You… um..." Kara looked over her half naked muscular frame. She was provocative, sexy, delectable - stopped herself from staring too hard. "You invited me to stay the night."

"Come in."

Kara stepped into the apartment. Monica took the small duffle bag out of her hand, placed it on the couch. "How much did you hear?"

"I-I wasn't…"

"Oh good, I'm going to grab some clothes."

Monica flashed to the closet, Lena was standing naked looking for something to wear. She looked over her shoulder, turned seductively. "Fuck me."

"Kara is here." She kept staring at her naked body, "Put some damn clothes on so I can think straight."

Lena made her way slowly in front of Monica. A single fingertip touched her sculpted abs running down her to the waistband. She gulped. "Lena..."

Her eyebrows rise at her persistence. She reluctantly stopped put on one of Monica's oversized black t-shirts and boxers. Damn, she looked so appealing in her clothes. It was an utter lie to say she didn't want to obey Lena's demand. She quickly dressed and dashed them into the living room. Kara was in the same spot with a distract look on her face.

"Kara? You ok?" said Lena

"I thought you both wanted to be with me. How could you do that without me?" Kara crossed her arms.

"Kara..." Monica said

"Don't say my name right now! What did you show her that made her change her mind about me?" Monica's eyes flashed baby blue. Kara was angry with her. She hated herself for upsetting Kara. She just looked down thoroughly defeated.

Lena went to Kara rubbed her arm, "She showed me our future together, that's it."

"Why do you want each other more then?"

"We're just more familiar. I want you so does Lena." Nova said, her gaze still on the floor.

Lena kept her attention on Kara. "I didn't know you wanted to be more intimate."

"I do. I want both of you. Why can't I have that?"

Lena looked at both of the women that meant so much to her. "You can. Let's be together all of us."

========22========

The next morning, Wally and Monica stood outside in the middle of the speed track. They had gone over the recruits multiple times compared to who she thought Wally would choose. It was a powerful team. He held his head up high with pride. This was a defining moment for Nextwave. She rose her arm with the specialty arm rings Cisco had made for her with her suit with the materials Tony Stark had gifted her. Trans-dimensional energy charged up the matte black vibranium ring a blue energy field encased her fist then projected outward manipulating all the electromagnetic frequency available. A breach opened, quickly Wally opened the metal box that held the oval devices.

"Now!"

Wally threw each device into the breach with extreme force. Small yellowish lightning bolts flew off the devices as they were thrown inside. Monica closed the breach once each device successfully made it inside. Stumped by how many were thrown in.

"I thought the team was eight members. Why were there only four?'

"You'll see. I just hope they come."

========23========


	9. An Immortal Appetite

**Chapter 9: An Immortal Appetite**

The following few weeks blurred together. Wally tried to distract himself with training with Monica. His frustration was making her sore literally. Supergirl presence around the city doubled cracking down on crime. Kara hadn't realized it but she wanted the city safer Brighter for the lights that needed to shine. That needed to thrive in her home. Nova beefed up the security at L Corp adding Jarvis to maintain the systems. With Jarvis there, hackers or thief in any way would be detected within milliseconds and reported directly to Lena. Cadmus was locked out for good. The last of her security upgrade included Mark VII. A full body mechanical suit contributed by Tony Stark rebuilt with Monica. Along with the melted down vibranium from Captain America's shield and Jarvis program, it was the last gift given to Monica. The suit wasn't her style. It would serve a higher purpose as a bodyguard for Lena. Jarvis controlled the suits actions as Vision would have. His periodicals were only to protect Lena at all costs. The suit had been rebranded as L Corp property even though Lena couldn't for the life of her figure out the Arc receptor that powered or the assembly of such suit. It stood dormant by Lena's office doors most days only to accompany her home to ensure her safety. It was hard to wrap her head around that she had been placed in such protection. There were people that cared for her so much that they'd rather jump in front of bullets to protect her. Often she would catch herself staring at Mark VII pondering what it was capable of. Jarvis's active intelligence would have easily eradicated Jess's position at L Corp if it wasn't for Lena.

Beyond kept trying to remind Monica to be loyal to their causes. Dirk sent threatening messages almost daily for them to return to State 51. Though all of his messages remained unanswered. The evidence of their involvement with unsavory groups only cemented her resolve. The first breach opened outside of headquarters, Jessi Quick emerged out of it. After, Monica properly vetted her. Wally and Jessi could fall back into the swing of their relationship. They both treated the facilities as their personal playground. Nova draws the line on running inside after they both broke a few vases kissing. Jessi was thrilled to know Wally was a speedster now. He could finally share everything with her. The headquarters had a certain loving vibe to it. Nova wouldn't know each night if she headed to Lena's penthouse or Kara's freezing apartment until Lena caught a cold spending the night. They'd picked one resident for the three. Lena's penthouse was out of the question which only left Monica's. It was large enough but Lena had the issue with her commute time to L Corp. A bit of convincing on Kara's part Lena bent.

Another breach opened during the night. Two large males exited the breach. Monica nearly tackled Adam Brashear down to the ground overjoyed to see him. Eros shook Monica's hand with the utmost respect. They had worked together in the past. A level of respect was owed to one another. Eros and Adam made themselves at home at H.A.T.E. Immediately agree to join Nextwave claiming they'd fight for Captain Marvel any day. She chuckled at the mention of that old name. She was no longer Captain Marvel. It was a part of her past. The past she did not dwell on often. Eros had a slew of women around him. There were only a few things that could preoccupy his mind between missions. Adam took up his free time by teaching as a physics professor at a university.

Matt Murdock and Maya Lopez arrived together. Matt had his faltering feeling about leaving Hell's Kitchen. The Devil of Hell's Kitchen wasn't needed anymore. He knew that at least. Crime desperately needed to be brought into the light. His vigilante truphemus only brought it back into the shades. The need to help did not subside. The beckoning voices of help kept him up at night. He jumped at the promise for a new world to protect. Maya didn't find it surprising that she received a similar promise. Matt and herself were a package deal. They worked better together than apart.

The last of the recruits were unexpected. Monica went on a whim sent a message to Thor. In response, he sent back two members of the Defenders, Brunnhilde and Elsa Bloodstone. It was the best rejection Wally had ever seen. Brunnhilde was the legend. Elsa held loaded guns in her sleep. The team was assembled. Kara interview each arrival for Catco. She saved the best interview for last, Monica AKA _**Spectrum**_.

========24========

The blonde cleared her throat straightened her skirt. She had thought interviewing Lena was stressful. Monica was a whole another story. Her heart fluttered pounding relentlessly looking everywhere but her elegant cheekbones. It wasn't just nerves. They had passion between each other that could heat up a room a certain gravitational pull that lured her in. And of course, her comfortable posture showed their undeniable chemistry. Monica took advantage of the time alone with her. They interviewed in Nova's art studio in abstract chairs.

"James will be here soon."

"The team is getting ready."

Kara gazed down at her notepad. Snapper had sent over a list of questions with important points to be clear on. He had no faith in her to give a worth will interview. After a few interviews were submitted his enthusiasm had peaked. It was obvious he wanted to take credit for the biggest story Catco had received all year. Thanks to Monica he couldn't snuff it from under Kara's nose. The byline would read Kara Danvers.

"I can feel your nerves, girl of steel."

"Sorry, it's just Snapper Car is really depending on me."

Monica leaned forward, pressed her lips against Kara's. Her hand rubbed her cheek. "Better?"

She nodded opening her eyes catching Monica's stormy eyes.

Nova sat back down.

"What compelled you to start helping others?"

"For a while, I was nothing more than a danger to others. My abilities rendered me powerless to biological meltdowns which endangered a lot of people. My mentor helped me become more stable and be proud of my gifts. One night I saw something horrible a man across the street was abusing his stepdaughter. He did it in such a way you couldn't tell. She would scream, a scream that made your blood thicken in your veins at the sound of it. I tried calling the police but with a lack of physical evidence, they couldn't do anything. He was released back on the street. So, every night I could hear those screams see what he was doing to her. I reached a breakpoint that scared even myself. I decided to do something about it ever since helping people became first nature to me."

"Wow, most people would say that heroic of you. Do you see yourself as a hero?"

"No. not at all. Supergirl is a hero."

Kara blushed, "W-Why wouldn't you see yourself as a hero?"

"Heroes are expected to be good to put other's lives above their own. I think I am too selfish for such title."

"What does H.A.T.E stand for?"

"It stands for Highest Anti-Terrorism Effort."

"Oh, is that why the team isn't seen around the city often?"

"Exactly. Terrorism isn't just in the United States. It's all over the globe. No one should suffer at the hands of terrorist plus National City has Supergirl to protect it. If she ever needed help NextWave would be there."

"Are you the leader of NextWave?"

"I assembled it, yes. The team doesn't have a single leader."

"It's a democracy?"

"No. Certain members of the team run point based on their skill set depending on the mission."

"What sets you apart from the other team members?"

"Are you asking what makes me so special? I think you'd have to ask my parents for that answer." Nova laughed into a smile.

Kara let a smile slip the vibration of her phone cause a loud buzz. She read the text, "James is here."

"I hope you know the only reason I'm allowing him to shoot us is because he's a great photographer."

"I know. Just promise you won't hurt him."

"Hurt the guy you used to have feelings for? Wouldn't think of it."

Kara laughed pulled Nova into a kiss. "Promise me."

"I promise, Supergirl. I want something in exchange, though."

"What?"

Nova leaned in closer to her ear, sliding her hand into Kara's skirt pulling at her panties. "These."

A deep red spread across Kara's cheeks, "I can't... He'll know.."

"Deal or no deal." She moved her hand out of Kara's skirt.

Monica hadn't been this outwardly flirtatious with her. It didn't catch her off guard because she was that way with Lena. They'd one second be talking then the next wrapped up in a heated kiss leaving her to sit and watch. It was frustrating. She was timid compared to the both of them always fighting for dominance. Most nights either Lena or Monica would start something in bed but stop because she was there. Maybe this was the chance she needed to show Monica she was ready for more.

Those stormy eyes widen as Kara stood up and lifted her skirt slowly pulling down her cheeky plum panties a single strand of creamy wetness connected the fabric to her pussy broke. Monica raised her hand. Kara nervously placed her panties into her hand. She looked around for a second.

"I should suit up he's almost done setting up."

"I've never seen you in your suit."

"I don't put it on often. Do you want to see it?"

Kara nodded with the cheeriest smile.

Monica flashed them into the living room. Electricity emulated from her hand reach for the specific spot on the wall beside the bookcase. The bookcase separated in the center revealing an all-black room with white grids on the floor. A gust of wind went through her golden locks. Monica appeared in a full-body chameleon black kevlar suit that extended down to her toes stopped at her neck. She walked into one of the grids. The floor broke apart into sections and the wall releasing mechanical arms that attached her iconic chest plate to her. The floor lifted the base of mechanical boots identical to Mark VII. She stepped into mechanical boots while the arms continued to assemble her shoulder and back plates. The arms finished hinging together her mid-knee boots. There was no shine to her combat suit the lower half was all black raising up to her vibranium chest plate that lit up in the center with her bursting star emblem. The chest plate was half white and black that spilled onto her shoulder and back. Grabs formed together again. Monica stepped out of the small room. The bookcase closed. The suit made her appear intimidating. The only glimpse of skin showing was her biceps and her visible arm tattoos. No mask to hide her lovely face or conceal her identity. The emblem on her chest glowed smoldering white. It dazzled in such a way anyone could tell it wasn't a shade of white. All the colors perfectly blended together to form white light. Kara stood stiffly looking over the detail.

Monica could tell Kara needed a second to take it all in. Adam hovered onto her balcony tapped the glass. She nodded to him.

"He's ready."

========25========

The entire time gathered outside in an open field. Those who could fly did. While the others held their dearest weapons to themselves in battle poses. Once, the shoot was over the girls circled around the camera analyzing their figures or facial expression leaving Kara and Nova an opportunity to sneak off.

"Where did Kara go?" James asked.

"Those two lovebirds probably sneak off to be alone," Elsa replied.

James confused thoroughly. "Lovebirds? What do you mean?"

"Kara and Monica." Elsa grinned.

Eros held his gut laughing too hard, "You didn't know?"

"No. Kara never told me."

"They are so cute together," Elsa admitted

Maya gushed, "Lena and Kara are the cutest."

"No. Lena and Monica." Matt chimed in.

"You can't even see." Maya and Elsa pointed out.

Matt laughed. "Fair enough."

"Lena Luthor? The C.E.O of L Corp?" James searched everyone's faces for answers.

Matt felt bad for the guy just patted his shoulder walked back to base with Maya holding onto his arm. Adam flew off into the air never interested in the conversation. Elsa tried catching up to Matt and Maya. Eros used his speed to collect all of James equipment.

"Maybe you should ask Kara." He said.

========26========

(Bonus Scene for Special Fan)

========27========

An abundant amount of bustling filled the H.A.T.E's levels as the team readied for dinner. Maya assisted Matt in picking a suit. Eros phoned all the beauties he knew for a dinner date. Adam prepared dinner in the main kitchen. Elsa tried to set the massive dinner table. Jessi readjusting the silverware to give Wally kicks. Elsa eventually caught her threatening to shoot one of her ears off if she didn't cut it out. Matt and Maya joined the team wearing matching outfits. Captivated by Earth's beer Brunnhilde drunk six packs like water while watching television. The only two people that weren't down on the main level were Monica and Kara. They hadn't been seen since the photo shoot with James. Lena arrived on time with a bottle of wine in her hand. Wally quickly put it to use by uncorking it and placing it on the table. She looked around the sea of people couldn't find her loves anywhere. Matt hears Lena's heartbeat quickening as she searched the dining hall for them. He whispered light enough only she could hear where exactly in the house they were. Lena thanked him went up to the top level to Monica's apartment. She unlocked the door with her new key.

"Honey's, I'm home."

Either of them came running. Lena went into the bedroom but once again they were nowhere to be found. Eventually found them in the closet. Kara and Monica were standing close going back and forth.

"It's not a good idea." Kara argued back.

"What's not a good idea?" Lena interrupted.

Monica grinned, "Lena, you're home early."

"I wouldn't miss your big night. Are you both going to make me ask again?"

"Monica wants me to invite my sister to dinner." Kara admitted.

"Oh… Why not Kara?"

"Because... Because I'm upset with her. She can't abduct people and call it protecting me."

"Kara, she thought I was manipulating you. She had every right to find out the truth." Monica said.

"No, she had every right to investigate you to find out what side you were on. She had no right to come here drug you and interrogate you." Kara snapped back.

"Your right. I think Monica wants to put this behind her. She is the one who has a right to be angry right now. She isn't. I think she could come to dinner too. Let them hash it out." Lena said.

"Exactly. I can feel how much you love her. I don't want to stand in the way of that." Monica softly put.

Kara gave them both her famous pout, "Please don't make me."

Monica melted wavering to Kara's side. Lena crossed her arms at Kara.

"Fine!"

Kara called her sister invited her to dinner. Alex was hesitant they had talked little it was unlike her to just get over things without talking about it firsthand. Lena moved her hair over to one side, Monica unzipped her work dress pulled down the straps. It fell to the floor. She stepped out of it. Lena looked over her clothes meshed in with Monica's predominately black clothes with splashes of pastels. Monica admired Lena's figure. Kara hung up with her sister.

"She's coming?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, she's bringing her girlfriend too."

Lena finished putting on her outfit. "She's gay?" She looked herself over in the mirror.

"Yeah," Kara answered.

"Wow, that makes her so much hotter," Lena admitted without thinking.

Kara shot her a look.

"Kidding." Lena tried to look serious.

They joined the rest of the team down on the main level. Adam had mathematically portioned out all the food to everyone's insane appetite. Wally helped him serve dinner. The aroma dragged Kara to the table. It didn't look like a dinner of a normal household. Tart smells covered the smokiness of the meats decoratively placed at the table. It was a buffet of almost every culture. Creamy muscles oozed out of lobsters an entire platter of crispy fries several boats of cheeses. Every kind square meal was represented from waffles, breakfast burritos, cakes, mushy pudding, pizza, salad, and so much more. The fruit was cut into ocean waves. Strawberry sushi spelled out hate at the center of the table. Vintage bottles of wines that Eros snagged from a collectors volt. Mushroom soup, bitter greens with tomatoes the size of peas, rare roast beef slices as thin as paper, noodles in a green sauce, cheese that melts on your tongue served with sweet blue grapes. Stacks of mini burgers sat beside the fries. Monica even made her family's secret recipe gumbo. It was decadent. Adam clapped pulling everyone's attention to the set table.

"Come Eat!"

No one sat down at the heads of the table. Two long benches were pulled out as everyone found a place. Right off the bat, they started to chow down. The security camera's picked up motion outside. The doorbell rang. Monica looked toward the door.

"Your sister is here. Do you want me to.."

"No, I should get it." She leaps up from the table to answer the door.

It didn't feel right to leave Kara alone to face her sister. Lena gave her a cautious look. She reached for her hand intertwined their fingers. Her hands calmed her, and the softness dragged her back down to reality. If she wanted a bright future with Kara, she needed to get with Alex. It only made scenes. Eros joked with Wally. Adam hovered in his seat eventually sampling each dish. It had been a few minutes since Kara had left. Nova couldn't take it anymore. A cutting pain drove down deep into her stomach. Kara was upset. Monica rose headed to the front door. Alex was apologizing to her but Kara didn't want to hear it. A light touch on her shoulder relaxed her. She knew that touch anywhere.

"Hi, I'm Monica Rambeau but Spectrum if you're nasty." She reached her hand out to Maggie.

She chuckled shook firm, "Maggie Sawyer, nice to meet you."

Nova's eyes set on the redhead. A paralyzing fear spread through her entire body clenched her jaw inching her hand over to her. The impulse to walk away seared into her trembling feet. Kara adjusted her glasses feeling Nova's fear. Their hands met into a shake.

"I feel awful for what I did. You didn't deserve any of it. If I would have known you two were..."

"Hey, no hard feelings. I would do... Be anything Kara needed. So I understand. Do me a favor don't abduct any of my friends."

"I won't. Thank you really."

Maggie said in a monotone voice, "Now that's over with. Let's eat."

They joined the rest of everyone at the dinner table. Maggie and Alex sat together beside Matt and Eros. Kara sat in between Monica and Lena.

Matt moved his open hand toward Maggie, "Matt Murdock also known as Daredevil."

Maya leaned into him looking at the guests, "Hi, I'm Echo."

Eros's eyes undressing Alex, "I'm Eros, but you can call me Starfox sweetheart."

"Eros it is." She sarcastically said back.

"I should introduce myself shouldn't I?" Elsa whispered to Brunnhilde

She nodded.

"Hey, I'm Elsa Bloodstone this sexy blonde is Brunnhilde." She gleamed.

"Kid Flash, Wally West."

"Jessi Quick or just Jessi is fine."

The reluctance on Adam's face was transparent. He did not trust them nor did he want them around. Tonight was more than a dinner to the team. It was a celebration of their unity. Out of all the teams, he had fought on. Fighting with Monica brought him the most joy. He had seen her at her worst. Brought her back to life with her powers. They always kept a close relationship one of a father and daughter. There wasn't a single thing that Monica could ask of him he couldn't have done. Her abduction at the hands of the small woman sitting across from him rubbed him in such a bad way. Monica could forgive her for Kara but he had no reason to. Instead, of introducing himself he filled his plate kept quite.

Brunnhilde had indulged, eating more than she'd thought possible. She'd started on creamy nettle soup that felt warm in her belly, which settled the hangover she would've had. When the bowl was empty she focused more closely to lobster etched sweet dressing fragrance stretching out to caress her nostrils. It had been surrounded by islands of steamed vegetables. A handsome fish dish had followed. Matt was a strict vegan his plate did not conceal it. Shatter about past battles, best takedown techniques, and types of rifles. Alex liked the openness. Everyone has his or her moments of captivating storytelling although Lena was just human with no death-defying story to tell. She did not have to impress being a Luthor and owning a successful company meant she wasn't built for bragging. Adam gladly geeked out about physics with her some of it was over her head but she liked to think he kept her sharp. Kara ogled the many platters of potstickers Lena made sure was present at dinner. Delicate fingers slide the platter over in Kara's direction. Within minutes it was void of all previous food. Monica kept her eyes down on her full plate. She didn't need food to sustain herself. Her body generated enough energy to power every cell in her body. The fork just moved around the food. She sipped on the wine.

Eventually, Monica rose up with her drink in her hand high. They all looked up at her.

"Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to say. I am more than grateful to fight alongside all of you. It was my hope to form a strong team to bring terrorism to its knees. Regardless if no one outside of these walls knows this, you are all heroes to me. To us, we're fearless, we're rebels, we're outcasts, we're orphans, we're shooters so they'll try to kill us. We're brave, we're mutants, we're accidents… WE ARE NEXTWAVE!"

Each member of the team stood up raised their glasses, "To us!" They all clinked their glasses together.

Alex searched Kara's face for answers, "Terrorism?"

Maggie looked at Alex, "Team?"

"Awww, they're so cute all confused.." Elsa blurted out.

Eros looked up from his steak, "Why do you have to flirt with anything that moves?"

"Why do you have to fuck anything that can breathe?" Elsa said.

"Cool it you too." A fatherly tone exuded out of Adam

Eros curled his lip up continued to eat. Monica released her fork lowered her hand from the table to Kara's knee. Her thigh tightened nearly bent her fork in half. Lena looked down to secretly check her email noticed Monica's hand. Huffed at Monica's bold choice. She calmly moved her hand up Kara's thigh into her skirt. Lena aided by moving her hand onto her thigh opening them wider for Monica's hand. Kara looked down at both of their hand's inches closer to her inner thighs. Lena had experience keeping a straight face. It was flawless. Monica sipped on her wine keeping her attention of those who could notice. Kara's toes curled when Lena's fingertip grazed over her pussy's slit. She tried to hide a smirk. " _No panties..."_ she thought. Monica's fingers opened her slit. Kara trembled under both of their touch on her clit twitch as her wetness streamed down onto the bench. She let go of her silverware reach down and held on top both of their wrists, and someone's finger slide right inside her. She shifted her posture leaned into Monica's arm trying to hide her heavy blush.

"Monica you and my sister have been getting close," Alex said

Monica looked around, "Did you want a response to that or is it an observation?"

Kara looked for the words to end the transactions between Alex and Monica, "We're together Alex."

Brunnhilde watched the exchange opening another beer leaning back in her chair as this was the best entertainment she had seen all year. Adam made himself another plate waiting for the shoe to drop. He knew the probability of the conversation to go well was low.

"Ah, does anyone want a refill?" Jessi said.

"Yes, I'll help you." Both of the speedsters burst from the table into the kitchen.

"Maggie if you don't mind me asking, what do you do?" Matt gleamed.

Monica heard Kara soft voice leak into her ears, "Please… I can't." She turned kissed Kara pulling her hands off of her. Lena rescinded her hand.

"I'm a police officer," Maggie replied

"I would have guessed lightweight bodybuilder because of all the calluses on your hands." He openly admired.

"How can you even see that? Aren't you…. Or you just like sporting sunglasses inside?" She said.

He smiled, "The tissues on your hands have been healed many times. Unlike, the wound on your shoulder that still gives you discomfort. Yes, I am blind."

"Wow."

"Stop showing off Matthew." Maya insisted.

"What? Me? Show off? Doesn't even sound like me." Matt leaned over and kissed her softly resumed eating.

Monica's hand moved up slowly then stopped. A pink blush went over Kara's ear tried tugging down her dress. A loud buzz came from Lena's phone. She instinctively looked down at the screen. "I should..."

"No." Kara and Monica's stimutasouly said.

Just about everyone resuming eating until their heart's content. Trays were pulled from the table to clear room for additional food. A silence wormed around the table as everyone met their fill. Eros and Kara even pushed away from their plates.

"How did you get an invitation, Lena?" Alex asked.

"I didn't need one. I sleep here most nights." Lena said, her voice icy.

"Don't you have a penthouse or whole building to sleep in?"

"I prefer to be with Kara and Monica."

"Kara…" Alex attempted a judgmental look.

Maya stood up from the table pulling Matt up by his arm. They needed to talk. Anyone with eyes could see that. She extended his cane. They walked to the large couch in the far off living room. Monica looked at each of her team members. Some nodded and took their leave. Last to exit was Adam still unsure of the redhead's presence. Everyone suggested what they should watch.

"Maggie, can you give us a minute?" Kara asked kindly.

"Sure baby Danvers." Maggie kissed Alex's cheek before joining arguing team on the couch.

"Explain Kara."

"What you aren't going to do is demand things of her." Monica lip coiled upward nose twitched.

"Nova!" Lena snapped at her.

"No, she's right. I shouldn't demand I should ask. What's going on Kara?"

Kara fidgeted with her glasses cleared her throat. "I...I...I… love both of them."

Those words shock around the table. Monica ingested it the best by not commenting on it. Deep down she knew the more time they spent together the more inclined she would be to love her. It was her magnetic pull. The closer she got to the Kara she would feel even more drawn to her. All she could hope it was real. Her hand rubbed over Kara's lovingly.

"It's only been a few weeks. I didn't even know you had feelings for Lena. You always defended her but I never knew it went that deep Kara. I… I thought maybe you and Monica were bonded somehow but love? Are you sure?"

She genuinely nodded.

"Is it true are you bonded to my sister?" She looked at Monica.

"No. We are perfect matches. Sort of like soul mates. It's the same with Lena and me."

"How can you have more than one perfect matches?"

"It is because of my mutation." She lifted her hand, letting it radiated electricity, slowly faded back to normal. "My DNA makes my body somewhat like a magnet. If I was born on Krypton I would have found Kara naturally the moment we touched everything would have changed for both of us. Since I was born on Earth I was pulled to Lena. She is more like me then Kara." Lena listened carefully to Monica's full explanation. "I was never supposed to meet Kara in my life. Circumstances brought her here to Earth it was only a matter of time before we found each other."

Alex listened to her eyes still on Kara as if to be saying ' _ **They know?!'**_

"So... So you aren't human?"

"I am a human with mutated DNA. Some call my kind the next stage in human evolution."

Alex stood up from the table paced back and forth putting it all together in her mind. "But, you just love Lena Luthor because you love her?"

"I love them because that's how I feel, Alex." Kara corrected.

Lena grinned. Kara was sure of her feelings toward her. It made her admire their connection so much more. She took Kara's hand under the table. They were both supporting Kara through the conversation. "We love each other."

"Will both protect my sister?"

"With my life," Monica admitted quickly.

"Yes," Lena said.

Alex finally stopped pacing took in a breath. Her expression softened, "Okay. I want you to be happy more than anything Kara."

========28========

The eerie darkness of that night would never escape the overstuffed restless bodies. The pitch-black curtain draped over the sky and the twisted, warped shapes that the stars made against the blackness. The milky speckles twirled and danced along the sky in various patterns, tugging at the corners of Lena's lips to make Kara crave her. She smiled down at her with love so intense it warmed her soul like a fireplace on a cold winter's night. One by one the team found reasons to retire to their beds. The guest had long gone. Monica instructed Jarvis to lock down the compound. They headed up to the cozy apartment. Kara went to the bedroom. She looked out the window. Outside of the city, it was quiet calm in some ways. She had come accustomed to the smell of the city the abundance of life pouring out of each building. If she focused she could still hear the bustle of the city. Almost silent footsteps came from behind her, Lena's arms wrapped around her waist her chin gently laid on her shoulder. Her head tilted downward feeling ungrounded. A softhearted dismayed voice, "I shouldn't have said.."

She was turned around delicate fingers touched her lips. " _Shhhh…"_ The next thing Kara knew, she had slammed her lips to hers and nearly knocked all wind from her lungs. She hardly had a moment to react before she pressed her tongue to the seam of my lips and grant of access, delved inside her mouth. It was a very sloppy kiss with the strong scent of old wine being exchanged in the intermingling of their billowing breaths. Kara's hands reached up and tangled into her bone straight hair. In an instant she had pulled away and arched closer to her body, moaning in the contact of body heat against her own, before drew back into her lips. Kara could nearly feel the slight burn of the wine as it rolled off her tongue and seeped down my throat with every push of her tongue against hers. Lena bit down her lip, knowing full well that Kara was about to seduce her, nothing needed to be said. Kara breezed them to the bed. It had always been written in their gaze, chemistry, a seed of love, an invitation to learn about the other. She removed Lena clothes slowly careful to rip the fabric. She knows that once Lena kisses her neck resistance will crumble into nothing.

Monica walked into the bedroom rubbing the back of her neck. It was aching. The slight pain pulled her attention to her. Tilted her head to the side looked around stopped in her tracks. Insatiable fire that burnt all the oxygen in her body left listless and empty. It was the cruelty of long lifespan that a heart can keep on beating even after it has been broken in two. She had heard Kara profess her love just hours ago. Her heart had felt as though it is being gripped in an ice-cold vice and ache as if it will implode in her chest, but still the boom-boom continues as she watched them for a moment longer. She retreated to the farthest space away from them, caved in on herself.

========29========


	10. Pending Legacy

**Chapter 10: Pending Legacy**

A deep jab struck Lena and Kara's, heart. They were shaken by shattered pieces that used to form their hearts. Where desires once thrived pain bleed into disarray pieces. Kara leaped from the bed holding her chest her hand over her heart. Their connection to Monica tethered to her emotions. Lena sat upheld the same place. A short distance separated their bare skin to one another.

"What did we just do?"

A single hand gripping a nearby wall kept her on her feet. Warm breath hastily fled her body trying to cool her internal temperature. A lengthy braid shook from side to side as she attempted to piece together fragments flashing before her eyes. Their whole lives together were being ripped from her mind. She needed to focus. If she didn't she knew she would lose more than the will to remember but her future with Kara and Lena. A cold realization cut into her mind. Nova closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall into the depth of her mind. Her whole identity dwindled down as she found herself surrounded by every vision even faint dreams. At the center of it all was a new found purpose, _**legacy**_.

It was abundantly clear why the mere sight of Lena and Kara being intimate broke her. They'd make a legacy together that would eradicate her chances of a strong offspring. This wasn't the time to hide. This was the time to fight. Her eyes shoot open she'd phased through the walls distancing them from each other. Kara was standing with a puzzling look on her face. While Lena had the sheet pulled up to her bare chest with a glazed over look in her eyes. They were in an intense stage of stress momentarily losing Monica's connection. Luckily, her tender voice filled the still air.

"Oh, don't stop on my account."

Nova leaned against the wall with her arms folded looking up Kara's naked milky body. She'd never noticed how graceful Kara's neck was and now she couldn't take her eyes off of it. She drank in the sight of her. Using her shoulder to push off the wall she walked to the center of the bedroom. A gust of wind and Kara's arms were around her neck, the sweet smell of her conditioner filled her nostrils. Lena stepped onto the warm wooden floor. She joined in the hug. Their pleasant naked bodies sweltered Monica with sizzling security. She buried her face into their flesh. Kara broke the embrace to see Monica's face. She didn't appear to be upset but there was no mistaking that feeling. Kara leaned in pressed her lips against Nova. It was calmly soft there wasn't a single hesitation on both ends. Monica returned the kiss wrapping her arms around her slim waist. Lena's supple lips dragged against Monica's neck first licking then kissing, she looked up to see Monica tilt her head to her catching her lips. Effortlessly falling into their rough nature. A hand grabbed at Lena's throat. She submissively opened her mouth allowing Monica to do as she pleased. She darted her tongue inside coiling against one another. Her hand slides up her throat to her impeccable jawline pulling her back. A heated sensation ignited between Kara's legs as she watched.

" _They're rough."_ She thought.

Lena kept her mouth open, Monica's thumb moving over her lips. Forest green eyes met those stormy eyes for the first time in a long time there was no reason to hold back. Lena blushed under the gaze. The corner of Monica's lip curled up at the sight of the redness pulled her in back to her lips. She pulled her in tighter so she could taste her throat. Kara's lips watered, patiently she observed until a surge of pleasure came over her. She looked down at the hand on her side, it was glowing violet visible waves her emulating under her skin. Her eyes felt heavy, her body weak, yet her skin was sensitive to touch, her breathing picked up while her chest was heaving. Kara's super hearing tuned into the smallest sounds exchanged between them. Her knees buckled trying her hardest to stay standing. Monica carelessly outpoured multiple high voltage electricity to the nerves in her clitoris and nipples. Lena broke the kiss to see the state Kara was in. Bare thighs were twitching uncontrollably her nipples erect with a glaze over her eyes.

"Must you tease the poor girl?" Lena gave Monica a lustful look.

She moved behind Kara, twisted her hips turning her around. She breathes and stares back into her green eyes. " _Could I even leave a mark on Kara?"_ She thought.

Lena pushed back her hair gracefully pressed her lips against her neck. The way Kara melted under Lena's lips was pure ecstasy instantly warmed her center. Monica stood behind her removing her clothes as she watched them. The two exchanged sloppy kisses. Lena stopped looking over Monica's bare body, gulped. Her muscles appeared sculpted along her shapely figure, delicate ears framed a button nose, smooth almond skin, dainty hips, syrup-sweet lips, moon shadow-black hair, tattoos hugged around her - she could stop staring even worse Kara joined in. It was staggering to take in.

In an instant, Lena and Kara were laying sprawled across the bed. The heavy blush and still body revealed Kara's inexperience. There wasn't a single glimmer of dominance inside of that soft body. Golden hair blessed the pillow beneath it. Lena focused on her breasts - massaging her nipples in her mouth, biting pulling upward hardening them further. Something was building up inside of her. The warm air disguised how wet she was. It wasn't long before Monica's forceful hands had her legs open and her head between them further teasing her by kissing slowly down her inner thighs. Wiggling her hips around for the friction of Nova's tongue. Visibly begging to the stroked, she heeded in Kara's want. Her tongue slipped down over her clit between her slit past her entrance back up to her clit. She opened her pussy lips wide staring down of her. Kara lifted one of her hands to cover her mouth while gripping the sheets. Lena moved over to her other breasts. A ripping sound caused Lena to pause. There was a ripped hole in the sheets where Kara's hand was. She chuckled. Monica lifted her head up, pale hands pulled her into another kiss. Lena tasted Kara on Monica's lips. She wanted a taste more.

"May I?" She raising her eyebrows a certain lust in her words. Monica nodded moved aside lied next to Kara looked over her body.

Lena caressed her hands down Kara's thighs opening them wider sweet kisses trailed down her lower stomach to her center. She hesitated for split second eyebrows knotted in concentration bite down on her clit causing an outpour of wetness. Fingers went over her folds and into her entrance it was sudden. Quickly her finger curls upward jamming against her g-spot. Monica lied on her side her finger rubbed over Kara's muscular stomach. Each indentation was thoroughly caressed. Not until she reached her collarbone did she notice Kara was hiding her moan. She leaned up away her hand pressed her lips to Kara's. She moaned into her mouth, it was girlish. Tilted her head up weakly into Monica's lips. Whimpers echoed from the lips as they continued to kiss.

" _There... Teaming up... I can't hold on like this... Oh please,"_ Kara thought.

Nova was pushed back on the rebound by Kara strength gripping her shoulders. She finally allowed her voice to erupt with moans. Lena listened to her panting and moaning and hearing that low whine come from her throat. The double breathing gave her away, her vision veered down to Lena. Monica spread her hand across her stomach sending an energy blast through her body immediately she arched her back, reached for the wooden headboard letting out a modest scream cumming into Lena's mouth. A crackling sound gave from the headboard, Monica looked up to see a splatter of cracks all around the wood and a hand indent. Kara cringed at Monica's shocked facial expression. Before, she could properly apologize the entire bedroom went black.

The only sliver of light was coming from the white of their eyes. Monica smirked, appeared in front of the bed. Her entire naked body illuminated in the loveliest clouded gray, emerald green, then into a hazel blue. A curvaceous silhouette was the only thing either of them could make out other than the intense light the filled the room. The fluorescent colors sent Lena into a tailspin. "Monica… I-uh.. I need.." Somehow her emerald eyes seemed to light up with crippling desire derived from the light. Monica felt feeble hearing her name escape from Lena's lips. She hardly ever called her Monica, it was too formal. Their familiarity never required such formal talk. It awakens eagerness to please. Within seconds, Monica had flipped Lena onto her back, streaming kisses down her torso. It happened so quickly Kara didn't even catch her movement.

" _She's… so much faster than me,"_ she thought.

Kara timidly watched for a few minutes unable to bring herself to find a place. They encased in each other knowing their weak spots. Heavy breathing, tossing and turning, stretches that turned into wounds on Monica's back, swarms of hickeys, starving throats galloped down wetness, long fingers exploring depths of each other - Kara hungrily watched Lena the most confident person she knew to become the most obedient lover. In no way were they tamed the rougher Monica got Lena would resign more of her power to her. Every bulb lit back up dimly as Monica's body faded back into a human state. Lena thoroughly looked worn out. She had reached her climate unable to continue limped under the covers. Monica smirked at Lena's resolve. Initial instinct was to wrap her arms around with Lena. Kara must have seen her opportunity by pinning Monica down to the bed. She grinned knowing she didn't have to hold back with her, swiftly turned the tables by slamming her back up against a nearby wall. Anyone else would have cried out in pain but not Kara Danvers, not Supergirl. Monica hoisted her up onto her hips pinning her back having her way with her sensitive neck.

"Oh, Rao!" She groaned.

Marks lingered for seconds fading back to healthy skin. A gentle push off the wall had Monica on her back Kara straddling her in front of the blazing fireplace. The snug persian rug under her skin makes her loosen up. Both of their eyes shined a cherry red intoxicated locking onto each other. Minutes turned into hours before they knew it the first orange hued rays of sunrise kissed their skin. These soft rays that should have brought warmth but just alerted them to the new day. In the dark, they had only the smell of the flames to contend with, but under the radiating glow of the clouded sky, there was no hiding. Kara wished with all her might that it would sink back down below the horizon so they could have more time to lay about, but no one can't argue with the sun. Lena let out a soft whimper the sun beating at her face eventually opening her eyes to see the two naked awake speaking tenderly with a sheet sprawled across their bodies. It was a pleasant sight for her. They had a chemistry that was undeniable. Kara had this glow about her that only a select few had ever seen. She joined them.

The softest voice Kara had ever heard bravely left Lena's lips, "You're upset last night." Monica looked down for a moment, and then sat up.

"Yes but not for what you think." She paused thinking of the best way to explain things. "I can not bring myself to impede on you both because of...because I.. I love you both whether I'm included or not. Your happiness means the world to me."

"I don't want to be separate. I never did. I am so sorry I didn't realize that we were hurting you." Kara said fiddling with Monica's long braid like she would her glasses.

"That pain… your heart was breaking."

"It was more than my heart breaking. My entire reality was shifting. I couldn't…" Her eyes dropped low, they glowed a teal submerged in gray. The smallest ruffle of water in the wells of her eyes displayed a flooding thunderstorm at sea. Lena knew the pain all too well, this was something different. It dawned on her.

" _The visions… They won't happen if I'm only with Kara,"_ she thought.

"I understand but you have to show her, Nova. You have to." She insisted.

Kara looked at Lena then toward Monica. "Show me?"

"She is talking about my visions." Stormy gray rebounded back into her eyes. "Last time I tried to share them..."

"Kara is stronger than me. She can take it." Lena looked at Kara confident in her.

Monica huffed, "Is this what you want Kara?"

"What will I see?"

"That's entirely up to you. I'll share current visions with you but after that, you can search for what you want."

Kara nodded. "I want to see."

Nova closed her eyes for a few seconds. When her eyes opened they were the color of orchids blooming once more. Those eyes always left Lena breathless. Her hands electrified gradually moved her hands up to sides of Kara's head. She lost herself in the vision an energy field of waves emitted from her hands into Kara's brain. She jumped instantaneously slamming her eyes closed. Lena watched intently knowing things would change after Kara saw their lives together. Just knowing a positive future somewhere was written for her made her settled in their relationship. Nova's eyes began to fade smoothly through the whole color spectrum. All the muscles in Kara's body relaxed.

 _Her grip on everything around her faded reality melted away as if it never existed. A blinding white light emerged into her iris. It was opening to floodgate into Nova's mind. At first she just saw Nova's memories spiraling around, her as a child, her first steps, her first words, as she dove deeper into Nova's mind she saw older versions of Nova as a rebellious teenager her face embraced in youth, her maturing to a young adult, then the memories seemed glossed over as if Nova had accessed these memories more often. They were of Lena. The first time she ever saw Lena in the Luthor's mansion she had been visiting with Lex only saw a glimpse of Lena. Kara felt the same emotion that sweep over Nova once she saw Lena, an instant connection that rooted in the utter need to protect her. Kara searched her mind for more of them together she so many memories of Lena._

" _Further Kara... Push further..." The echoing voice said._

 _She pushed all the way to their first meeting. Kara had her own record of that memory, the gut-wrenching feeling of seeing Lena in an embrace with a mystery woman. But, now she could feel everything that Monica had felt at their first touch, an instant connection that rooted in love. Another powerful push forward jumped Kara into several visions. A few were small things that had already happened between herself, Lena, and Monica. The visions came quickly and ended even quicker._

" _Focus on us Kara…"_

 _An image of herself was in the distance. She reached out for it. Another wave of bright light blinded her. She was in a vision. Everything was blurry around her. It took a few seconds for everything to sweep in. A pastel yellow dress with a particularly smelly stain on it wrapped around her figure. She was standing in a small room. The walls had black and white comic strips coated around the entire room with an iron man hand, thor hammer, Spiderman mask, hulk head, Monica's chest plate, KidFlash thunderbolt, half of Daredevil's nunchuck bursting from the walls. It was so creative. In the strips were battles that Monica had fought in, villains Supergirl had taken down, the Avengers, Team Flash, even Nextwave. She looked down. Under her toes was the fuzziest black bear fur rug she had ever felt. There was a large white rocking chair with the House-El emblem embroidered on a pillow. All the rest of the furniture in the room was black including a black tungsten metal crib. Kara inched closer to the crib. Something was moving around inside of the crib. Monica was leaning up against the doorframe of the child room watching Kara._

" _He's napping, let him sleep." Without thinking Kara replied. "He's been tossing." She kept inching closer to the crib. A four-month-old baby was lying with his arms above his head his fist clamped together, eyes shut with a pacifier in his mouth. He had her face shape with a small indention in his chin with Monica's ears and cheeks. His small toes were peeking out from under a red blanket - no cape. Kara paused, "My cape…" He moved around again and let out a sigh before moving into a new position. He held onto the cape as a security blanket._

 _Monica's arms wrapped our her waist nose nuzzling into her neck, "He's peaceful let him sleep. It isn't often we get both to sleep at the same time."_

" _Okay, Lena should be home soon." She turned around gave her a quick kiss._

========30========

The fluttering of lashes is all Lena saw. Kara was trying to fall back into reality. Monica this time looking exhausted. Her hands had been lowered her eyes back to its clouded gray. She was searching Kara's face for discomfort. Lena moved some hair behind her hear.

"What did you see?"

"I…" Kara kept replaying what she saw repeatedly in her head. "I saw.."

Monica lied back on the rug looking off at the flames of the fire. It was quiet.

"He was ours?"

It seemed Nova wasn't interested in the conversation. She closed her eyes the energy in her body slipping away. "Yes. He would be ours. If you choose that life with me." The crackling of the wood settled her uneasy nerves.

It went quiet again. "I thought - We would have a baby girl together." Lena said assertively.

"Can we talk over breakfast?" Nova asked.

A sigh came out of Lena. They'd shower together then Kara preferably put on Lena comfortable clothes, Lena wearing one of Monica's oversized shirts, and Monica just sporting tomboy boxer briefs and an athletic bra. After everyone was dressed, Lena went to the kitchen started cooking. Monica and Kara wrestled in the bed still playing with their roles with each other. If it weren't for her strength Monica could surely make her submit every time. A stack of pancakes was presented to the bed. Breakfast in bed made Kara want to dance on her toes. Monica and Kara's forks battled for every pancake. The cells in her body quickly broke down the food into energy perking her up. She used her super speed to clean everything up then sat at the foot of the bed.

"You both have questions, right? "

They nodded.

"Kara should go first. If that's alright Lena."

"I think that's fair."

"Why don't you talk about your powers?" Kara asked.

She felt reticent to even acknowledge the question. It was dangerous to her. "I thought you wanted to talk about the vision." Unsettled by discussing her powers she shifted her gaze to her hands.

"I do. I've been meaning - well - I've been wanting to ask you that for a while. You seem to shut down when someone mentions them."

"I don't discuss my powers because yes, they are a part of me but do not define me."

Kara's eyebrows tighten, "I understand. It's just - I've spent so much of my time hiding who I was from the people I loved and it didn't make anything better. It made it worse."

She kept her gaze on her hands. It was a nervous habit she acquired over the years. Emerald eyes watched her closely knowing she was nervous to speak.

"My mutation allows me to have the many…. abilities. I can manipulate all energies of the electromagnetic spectrum, travel at various speeds, depending on the type of energy I decided to converts into, including the speed of light and sound. I can shrink down to microscopic levels render my body invisible, discharge energy into blasts or absorb them, project holograms, and modify my appearance, perfect recall, and sometimes prophetic dreams of the future or universe. I have had many code-names from Pulsar, Captain Marvel, Sun Goddess, Lady of Light, Photon, Spectre, and Daystar."

"That's a mouthful." Lena grin reassuring her it never mattered to her.

"Oh and I can fly." It felt like bragging to her. That's the real reason she didn't discuss it. It was better to allow people to think of her as weak or at a disadvantage than to discuss what made her unique.

Kara got excited, "We should fly together. I know this really beautiful place I'd love to take you."

A glance went over to Lena, "I'd really like that, girl of steel."

"We have children together in the future?" Kara asked cautiously.

"I've seen many variations of our futures together. If we continue down this path we're on now. We will be married and Lena will have my daughter." Her eyes locking onto hers then back to steely blue, " You, Kara, will give me a son."

Lena's curiosity got the best of her, "How?"

A twisted grin came across Monica's lips meeting their eyes, "Last night was a great start."

Kara blushes, "Seriously, how?"

"I have a few ideas. You both need to know I wouldn't - I won't focus you to do anything you don't want to do. Neither one of you is obligated to this future with me."

"Are you kidding? Our daughter is so adorable. I want her. I want you forever." Lena admitted.

Monica wanted to kiss Lena for those words.

"What is he like?"

An overwhelming joy came over Nova. "We call him Superboy. He is more like you than me. Your Kryptonian genes pass down well with my mutation. He is a goofball always testing his sister. He is very intelligent, soft to the touch, always hungry, in love with bath time, favors Lena."

"Me?!" Lena shouted.

"Both of the children love you to pieces. I think it's because you smell so delightful all the time."

"They must not know I'm a Luthor."

"Our daughter… she would weep like a battle cry relentlessly without you. She wasn't fond of you working at all."

Her head spun. " _She'd cry without me? I couldn't just leave L Corp." She thought. "Wow. I didn't know she'd be so attached to me."_

"She will love and protect you intensely because of my genetics. My love for the both of you will be encoded in them."

Kara pulled Monica between herself and Lena. They snuggle wrapping their bodies around each other. Jarvis mono tuned voices interrupted them, "Excuse the disturbance, Miss Luthor you have an incoming call from Mom."

"Ignore it, Jarvis."

========31========


	11. Let Me Explain

**Chapter 11: Let Me Explain**

 _ **A few days later...**_

Nextwave headed out on a mission. Privileged information had surfaced on a rather nasty group of terrorist organization supported by major cartel in South American. Monica jumped at the opportunity to prove her team's worth to the world.

The first morning without Monica was awful. The food tasted of cardboard. No amount of chewing made it possible to swallow. Lena and Kara had grown accustomed to Monica's fine cooking. Their mouths were dryer than a sandbox in summer. If she doesn't call soon Kara knew she going to be sick. She'd ordinarily call daily but this time things were different. She was off making the world a better place. Distractions weren't appropriate to bring on a mission. It would be days before Lena or Kara would hear from Monica.

========32========

The ache of longing to be with Monica echoed through the very marrow of the new lover's bones it was a chill wind trapped in the chambers of their heart. With every spare moment, Lena's mind would rehearse a new text to send to Monica. And as the allotted time for her return drew nearer, time itself seemed to slow to such a leisurely pace it seemed cruel to Kara, ringing out the seconds, so days felt like a month. She never knew that missing someone could take over every fiber of your being and wring you out like a wet sponge every day. It is a torment they were unprepared for. Luckily, they had each other eradicate the longing momentarily.

"They'll hear," Kara whispers.

"Who cares? The door's locked." Lena gives her that smile again, the one she knows drives Kara wild and backs her up against her desk.

Lena unintentionally let's out a loud moan as Kara crushed their lips together. The reporter's hands from her neck to her waist in an instant; she picked Lena up like she weighed nothing and strode over to one of the glass windows, pushing her against it harshly. The CEO couldn't even process that before Kara was tugging down the sleeves of her dress until it pooled at her waist, exposing her lacy, sheer black bra. Green eyes met blue as the blonde ripped the lingerie like tissue paper and latched onto her nipple. Lena moaned wildly, threading her hands through blonde hair and tugging hard. It seemed to not affect Kara as she moved to the other breast, licking and sucking until the brunette couldn't take it away and started to grind her center against Kara's abs.

The reporter smile as she moved up to kiss and bite the CEO's neck, "Someone is impatient."

"I want you, Kara," the brunette gasped, holding onto Kara's blazer as she moved faster. The blonde gripped Lena's hips hard, halting anymore moment causing the young Luthor to whine.

Kara took Lena from the window to her couch, laying her down before pulling off the rest of her dress. Blue eyes darkened as she took in Lena's naked body. "Are you sure we should without...?"

The brunette let out a breathless chuckle, "Monica said it would be fine if we wanted to." The sentence was barely out of her mouth before the reporter was hovering over Lena, a possessive gleam in her eye.

"You belong to me too, Lena," Kara held down the CEO's wrists with one hand while the other snaked down a pale, writhing body to reach her goal, "You are mine as well," Lena had no time to respond before Kara slipped two fingers inside of her, curling them slightly as she thrust.

A high-pitched moan was ripped from Lena's throat as the reporter fucked her harder and deeper and harder and deeper. The CEO's eyes rolled back in her head as she felt Kara let go of wrists and move down her body, leaving kisses and bites as she went. Kara never lost rhythm as she thrust into Lena; she watched the brunette's facial expressions for a moment before leaning in and attaching her lips to her clit. Kara used the tip of her tongue to coax deliciously dirty moans and whines from Lena as she could feel the other woman grow closer and closer to her climax. Lena lifted her legs over strong shoulders which allowed the reporter to reach the soft, spongy spot inside Lena that left her screaming Kara's name repeatedly.

The CEO felt her body stiffen for a minute before her orgasm washed over her in waves. Kara never stopped her thrusting her but she moved down to swallow all of Lena's cum as it gushed out of her. Lena's heart was beating out of her chest and her breath was coming in short, swallow pants. But, Kara would not be deterred.

The blonde never stopped moving as she flipped the other woman over like she was a rag doll. Lena found herself on her elbows and knees and before she could say anything, Kara was behind her, fucking her harder than before. The brunette grabbed the couch cushions, feeling their covers rip in her vice grip. But the blonde never stopped her wonderful ministrations; in fact, Kara only fueled Lena's arousal as she slapped her ass with an open palm.

"Fuck," Lena gasped out, raising her ass for another one, "Kara, please."

"You like that," Kara breathed out, slapping her again, "You like when I fuck your pussy, Lena?"

"Yes, Kara," the brunette cried out.

"Who's pussy is this, Lena? Who does it belong to?" The CEO couldn't answer as she felt closer and closer to another climax. Kara abruptly stopped thrusting, waiting for Lena to answer her question. It was one she couldn't dare ask normally.

Lena almost sobbed, "You! You, Kara! Please! Please fuck me!" Lena couldn't see her but knew Kara was sporting a smug smirk and the thrusting continued with more strength behind it. It was like Kara was trying to make it impossible for Lena to walk straight the next morning.

The CEO kept pushing her hips back to match Kara's pace, the only sounds in the room being her moans, Kara's praise, and the wetness between Lena's legs. Soon, the brunette found herself on the edge again and, with one harsher slap, Lena went tumbling over, her inside clenching so hard Kara couldn't move even if she wanted to. Lena slumped onto the couch in exhaustion, mind hazy with the orgasms Kara had given her. She lolled her head to the side to see the reporter licking her fingers like an ice cream cone. Lena moaned gently.

Kara smirked, leaning down to kiss her forehead, "I love you," Lena mumbled out something unintelligible, "How about we finish lunch now?" The brunette nodded her head remembering why Kara had dropped by and dressed. The blonde smiled, watching her scoop up her clothes from the floor. She stood with a powerful spine was clothed.

A glimmer in the sunlight shined into the office. It was the brightness that sears into your retinas making you close them fearing going blind; a brightness that would make fresh snow look grey and dull. It was a brightness to rival the sun itself. Lena went to cover shade her eyes, but even with the cover their eyes still had to squint to see. The lights above flicker like an old movie reel, but this is no theatre just an overwhelming brightness. The silhouette of a woman broke through the center glimmer, a sleek shapely figure. Kara moved forward as if to shield Lena from whatever was coming next. A charmingly affectionate voice bounced around the walls.

"I miss you my loves. Oh, and you _**both**_ belong to me."

Lena reached her hand out to the figure. "Nova?"

The light dissipated before their eyes leaving behind two hearts aching, an aching that rebounds no matter the circumstances.

========33========

 _ **Four months later…**_

The city itself was buzzing with curiosity on where their new heroes were. Catco's spread on Nextwave not only sold out but went viral additional articles were requested to Catco on each member of the team. Everyone needed to know more about the masked and unmasked heroes that seemed to only work in the shadows, unwilling to take gratitude from anyone or stand around for photos. James Olsen was forced by Snapper to release the full photo shoot just to appease the demand. The team had been divided by the public based solely on their dreaminess. Starfox and Spectrum tying for first place in the hearts of thousands of the city's citizens each and everyone swooning over Spectrum intense eyes and incredible shapely body while still admiring her insists on privacy labeled her classy to a fault. Nextwave appealed to the young and old masses in a way Supergirl never had. She rode only being a Super to win over the people. It made her look filial, to say the least.

While the group sucked up the limelight it allowed L Corp and its CEO to skate undetected for weeks at a time. It had become rare for reporters to even stop by for a quick statement. If it wasn't for lunches with Lena's favorite reporter work would feel trivial. Honestly, Kara and Lena both kept themselves busy. Monica had left with the team to infiltrate and implode a terrorist organization funding itself on drug trades and human trafficking in South America months ago. Every now and then Wally would return to National City to check on Jessi out of habit. Lena would try to squeeze him for information on Monica well being but he had strict orders to keep the mission on a need to know bases. She knew better than to worry about Monica because their fate to eternally find each other had been sealed long ago. Their connection to her only made Kara worry knowing she couldn't help when Monica felt powerless, angry, or lonely which was often. Helplessness ate at Kara's consciousness without Monica nothing was enjoyable. Only Alex knew what Monica meant to Kara. In an attempt to lift her spirits she suggested a girl's night that didn't turn out as planned. One mention of Monica sent Kara into a downward spiral of abandonment. Consoling from her sister did not relieve the anxiety, only Monica could do that.

On an unexpected day, the normally dormant Mark VII activated itself in Lena's office. She had been drowning in paperwork tried her best to stay ahead of it. Though the sun had set hours ago she reminds looking over projections. The helmet turned toward the abstract desk, the robotic sound startled her for a second the blue lights had turned on in the eyes and chest plate but it didn't move. She scooted from under her desk curiously approached the suit standing face to face to it. It was only there for her protection Monica not trusting anyone with her safety. What could possibly be tweaking the damn thing off? After a few minutes, she crossed her arms out of frustration.

"Miss. Luthor, come with me." The front opened to a massive space she could easily step into. She hesitated at the request wondered if someone tampered with the tech reminded herself only person capable of that was locked away in a cold cell.

Jarvis scanned her over, "You will not need those, Miss Luthor." A finger pointed at her heels.

"What is this about?"

"I cannot say, ma'am please come with me."

She thought of inquiring more but stepped out of heels and into the suit, it closed around her body. Automatically the legs headed toward the balcony, last, the helmet closed over her face and the AI graphics fastened to her eyes. A digital globe displayed a flight plan to a disclosed location it was strange to have no control over her movements. A scream bounced around in the helmet as the suit took flight into the air heading toward the location. Jarvis steered around skyscrapers dodged birds smoothly after 10 minutes she had reached a quaint neighborhood outside of the city. Her eyes widen when she realized her exact location she hadn't been to this home in years. A tan mansion with circle driveway luscious greenery decoratively surrounded the home. Mark VII opened up allowing Lena to step out. The smell of herbs stemmed a memory of her first arrival to The Rambeau Estate with Monica.

Mark VII closed pointed toward the backyard, "Proceed."

Every bit of this was odd to her, "What am I doing back here? Why was the suit acting this way?" The house was absent of all light. She followed the marble discs to the backyard down the stairs into the wild herbs and vegetable garden. The stone pathway lead straight down to a tree stump carved to hold several lit candles and a thick woven book lied on top as she went down the pathway she admired the range of rare flowers freshly planted along the pathway. As she approached the lit tree stump her fingers skimmed over the burnt L on the front of the journal. She lifted the journal opened it to the first page:

 _My Luthor,_

 _Where are you? I need you. Life isn't worth living without you. I am forsaken lacking my heart, mind, and soul. I fear the night most of all the way it plagues my memories. Moments I held dear cherished above all others haunt me._

 _I see you,_

 _I feel you,_

 _I cried out to you,_

 _I bleed for you,_

 _I ache for you,_

 _I reach out to you,_

 _I burrow in you,_

 _I lodge to you,_

 _I pursue you,_

 _It is all ripped from me the second my eyes open devoid of your warmth I cave in deep into myself. I never knew I would lose you this way loving you with every fiber in my body unwilling to let go. The truth is, I will never stop searching for you, Lena. I'm coming for you._

The sounds of children at play caused her to look up from the journal. A four-year-old girl ran out from the thicket of the vegetation hide in front of the tree stump. Her eyebrows tightened leaned forward looking down at her.

"Lena! Lena! Where are you?! Come out!" A familiar tender voice protruded from the garden. A six-year-old girl stepped out from the tall plants searching for the little girl. She squealed and rushed behind Lena for better cover. Lena peered down at the young girl. "She's me." She thought. "Lena, please! I miss you." Lena's head shoot up, "Monica?"

Incredible smoky eyes inched closer to the tall women. "Uh? Hey! Have you seen my Lena?" Dark brown curls flowed down to her mid-back covered the side of her face, soil soaked boots, black t-shirt, muddy navy jeans - She seemed to study her.

"No. Maybe, she's still hiding."

She fiddled with her hands nervously flicked her hair out of her face, looked around, ran off back into the garden. Those eyes echoed in her mind. - They glistened brightly, cold and metallic, rivaling the most excellently polished suit of armor. The sclera that surrounded them were pristine, untouched by red. They were pure. They were cold. They were beautiful.

Lena looked down at the timid younger version of herself, "She's gone." Emerald eyes stared up at her, "You suuuure?" She smiled at her own cuteness nodded. "Come on!" She ran from behind her down the path.

"Where are we going?" Lena followed quickened her pace to keep up.

"Come on!" She ran straight to the colossal tree disappeared behind it.

As she neared the tree a burst of beaming light shot up directly into the dark sky, the light separated hit several thousand ice and rock fragment causing a spectacular meteor shower above the colossal tree. There was a blanket lied on the grass jars of lit candles surrounding plush pillows spread everywhere. Her eyes widen at the sight of it all _. "Oh my god."_ A sleeping body lounged on the blanket. Lena advanced knowing that face anywhere, it was Monica. They hadn't seen each other in month's relief went over her. No news made her sick to her stomach now she could be at ease. She eyed over the tree for a specific spot her fingers grazing over their initials, joined Monica down on the blanket, she looked over the leather journal again quieting reading page after page. The entries left her breathless. " _She was looking for me all this time."_ Monica turned over closer to her rubbing her eyes to see Lena's face lit up by the falling meteors. Those eyes again piercing into her - They weren't dull or an unremarkable grey like that of concrete or stone. They were the grey of the last ashes on a fire, tossed up on the breeze; the grey of a pigeon's wing; the grey of the ocean an instant before dawn's first rays strike the water. Those eyes glanced her way once, and ensnared her in a net of intrigue. They turned lovingly focusing on her. In all the months away she had planned this out for Lena. Though passing out after exuding that much energy was not planned.

"You look radiant."

"You really know how to up the ante on romance." Lena replied.

Monica sat up, noticed the journal in her hand. "I need to tell you something really important, my little Luthor. I've been wanting to say this to you for a long time."

"What is it?" She put down the journal moving in closer to her.

Monica intertwined their fingers looked up at the meteors before saying, "You know what's funny? I've spent years trying to imagine what I would say in this moment and the past months I've spent endless hours thinking of the right words just how I can tell you I love you but what I came to in those months is it's impossible and there aren't words. It doesn't exist… There isn't an action big enough there aren't words great enough to tell you how much I love you. You are the most beautiful wonderful gift life has ever given me. I had never experienced something so pure than being with you. So..." She reached into her pocket tugged out a Tiffany & Co light blue box out. She opened it discarded the box to held smaller box in her hand. Lena's hand shoot to her mouth seeing the engagement ring as she slowly opened the box. Six carat emerald black diamond with three carat colorless diamonds on either side. "Lena Luthor, Will you marry me?"

Lena's eyes watered. "Yes!" She lunged for Monica hugging tightly pushed her back on the blanket. A breath of relief came out of Monica. Lena rose graced her lips against hers, their foreheads touching, everything drowned out. Lena broke the kiss to reveal a gentle smile time had finally caught up with itself in her eyes. Monica slide the ring onto Lena's ring finger. This was her salvation to see the utter happiness on her face. There weren't any words that could've made this any better. Instead, they cuddled into each other watched the shower of the dazzling meteors.

========34========

 _ **The Next Morning at Catco….**_

Kara exited the elevator heading into the bustling office to see many people on edge. Snapper Car rushed out of his office, "Where is my art?!" He huffed throw his hand up walked back into his office.

James spotted Kara's confused look, headed toward her. "What's going on James?"

"We have a crash in the cover." James held a laminated photo of the meteor shower from last night under his arm making his way to Snapper office.

"The cover is set," Kara followed alongside him, "Yeah, that's why they call it a crash."

James handed Snapper the photo as he took his oily glasses off of the top of his head to his nose. He inspected the photo. "I sent it down to layout already this is for you." Kara looked over the photo. "It's just stars. Does it mean to be a front-page story?"

"Uncalculated unpredicted meteor shower over only National City is arguably the best story since those good for nothing Nextwave members." Snapper shuffled around his office, "Of course it's going on the cover."

"They are heroes." Kara snapped back.

"Yeah? Where are they? I don't see them saving the day anywhere. Oh, by the way, how is that follow-up interview coming along?" Snapper leaned forward on his desk glaring at her. He lifted his cold coffee to his lips waiting for a response.

"They - They haven't contacted me." Kara shifted her weight.

James remarked, "So much for heroes."

She shook her head, storming out of the office toward her own.

"Hey! Kara wait." James followed her.

She turned around, "No, are you kidding me? You're just jealous of Nextwave."

He put his hands on his hips, "How could I be jealous of people who aren't even here?" He walked away into his office.

It cut deeper then James had intended. She'd rather him take a knife to her skin then speak those cold words. He was right since the article about them was published they hadn't been around. Unfortunately, Supergirl presences around the city were growing unappreciated. She needed them to come back for more than one reason now. It was all catching up to her. These months without Monica was only bearable because of Lena but she didn't even come home last night. The pain was overflowing inside. She couldn't take the separation from the one's she loved. Instead of diving into work, she headed home. She unlocked the apartment door, dropping her bag, kicked off her shoes. A lingering smell of herbs, tom ford, and fresh blood brimmed the apartment. Kara followed the smells into the kitchen, her heart skipped a beat. Monica was sitting at the dining room table with a small bowl of liquids on it as she suturing up a wound on her shoulder quietly. Her head was turned to the wound as she put in the final stitches, laid the tools into the bowl, bite off the remaining string. Soundless footsteps walked up behind her, Kara could never startle Monica though. She could always sense when she was near. "Is it true?" A resentful tone for someone so tender.

"You're here! - When did you get back? Why didn't you -"

"Is it true?!" Monica leaps from her chair, facing Kara. She had never heard her raise her voice. Her eyes which normally changed colors with extreme emotions remind gray. Hair all over her body stood up, Kara wanted to close the distance between them yearning for her affection. She studied over the other patched up wounds on her body, counted six knife lacerations.

Kara stammered out, "Is what true?"

"Did you kiss that..." Monica sounded disguised, "Daxamite?"

"I - How did you know?"

"It is true. Isn't it?" Monica gave Kara an icy stare.

"No! He was dying and we - we were talking and he just kissed me."

Monica turned back to the table grabbed the bowl placed it into the sink. "I should go give you space."

"Really?! You've been gone this whole time! If you were here.."

Monica walked up close to Kara. "Do not blame your indiscretions on me!"

"I wasn't going to. I didn't want him to kiss me. It just happened."

She huffed looked off, "That sounds a lot like cheating to me."

"I would never do that." She admitted freely.

"Did you kiss him back?" Monica glared at her.

"I.." Kara needed to choose her words wisely. "I didn't want him to kiss me."

Monica shook her head, "What did you want?"

"You! You were gone and I was here. Every day I wanted to just be with you. And, you weren't there." Kara stepped closer, veins protruding from her neck. The glare in Monica's eyes softened toward her, they haven't been this close for months. Her resolve was bending, she reached up removed Kara's glasses wandering into the depth of her clashing blues. She had seen that look before in Lena's eyes.

Kara softened, "Mon-El means nothing to me. You and Lena are what I live for now." Monica hoisted Kara up onto the kitchen island, and spread her legs hastily moving between them, held onto her hips, "I thought you were mad at me." Stunned by her actions.

Monica looked down for a moment then back into her eyes. "Oh, I am but I have wants too."

Kara's cheeks suddenly kissed pink like a spring rose, the blooming color so cute against her fair complexion. " _She wants me? Right now?! She was just so mad."_ She didn't dare look away from her now distracted by the shape of her lips, naturally leaning forward placing her hands on her neck. Though, Monica hung back allowing her time to compose herself, fighting back the smile that wanted to break free. What happens next she needed Kara to remember for a long time, so while her gaze was fixed on her lips she didn't drop her eyes from her. Once, their eyes met again Kara pulled her into her lips feeling her back being caressed gingerly as the soft touch of her lips turned rough. Her eyes closed fearlessly, but the closure didn't let her see darkness, it instead created colors of fondness. Her tense nerves soon relaxed, her troubles, her pain melted away and the surroundings disappeared leaving only her and Monica. This felt right. Her lips were warm, she felt her arms wrap around her neck, as the kiss grew heavy. Monica pulled up the tucked in shirt, quickly unbutton it. Between breaths, "We… Can't.." Politely she stopped stepped back, Kara didn't want to hear that, and she had started it. She grabbed her by the waist snatch her back to her continued kissing her hungrily wanting more. She felt herself being pushed back faintly, their lips moving in sync, " _Please Kara... I've missed you too much to control myself right now… I can't resist you."_ Monica thought. Kara bite down on her lip to coax her back, releasing her lip gave her enough time to pleased further, "Supergirl please." That name nag at her conscious unshackled her grip on Monica.

Monica gulped down her taste, "Lena would be upset if we did this without her." She back up this time further. Kara nodded knowing their only rule, 'never to do it separately'. She looked down at the emblem on her chest, remembering her of their first kiss. Something in that look made Kara wonder what she was thinking. She jumps down from the countertop. Monica disappeared into the bed looking out the glass window. Kara guessed where she could've gone, sped to the bedroom frowned seeing her sulking. They had never conflicted with each other. Monica had every right to be upset with her. She had told no one about the kiss nor had she mentioned it to Mon-El when he recovered. Though it meant nothing to her she still kept it a secret which made her feel guilty. Somewhere inside she had her hunches he might have feelings for her but he never acted on them until the kiss. How she felt kissing Lena or Monica was pure bliss to her. Mon-El didn't even compare to them. Nervously inched closer to Monica wishing she could read her mind.

"I asked Lena to marry me," Monica kept her sights on the view, "she said yes."

"Is that why she didn't come home?"

"Yes. I wanted - It doesn't matter now." Monica's hand clenched into a fist.

"Of course it matters. Don't let what happened with Mon-El change things." Kara pleaded step forward.

Monica went silent turned around looked at her, "It has. I know how you felt you didn't expect it nor did you want it but you didn't chastise him for doing it. You didn't stop him. You let him kiss you."

"I was trapped in my own guilt if it wasn't for my family he wouldn't have gotten hurt." She needed Monica to understand. "He doesn't even remember the kiss."

Monica rolled her eyes. "Oh, he remembers it. No one could kiss you and forget it."

Kara blushed knowing what she meant by that, "I - I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Shortened the distance between them.

"I have to go." Monica threw a shirt on, halfway out the room she halted, "And, I wanted to ask you to marry me as well Kara." In an instant, she was gone. The sound of Monica's voice still bouncing around in the room. Kara sunk to the floor sobbing.

========35========

Two levels down the team gathered in the training facilities. Torn punching bag hung from the ceiling with soft padding around each wall several separate combat mats lied across the floor graffiti filled the unpadded spaces Monica hung back lost in her own thought. Matt listened to her irregular heartbeat. Jesse watched the training from the observation room. She wasn't a part of the team but when they trained all together it made her want to join. They were fearless and it showed in training often wounding each other to prove a point. Maya being the most brutal of them all, each member's rival was evenly matched to them. Adam favored fighting Monica she was the only one that could keep up with his power. She took him out of head kept him from calculating his next move. She was unpredictable switching up techniques just to confuse him. Eros frequently picked on Wally making fun of his singular ability. Wally foolishly retaliated by challenging him to hand to hand combat in the octagon. Matt's ear twitched listening for Brunnhilde to throw her first punch, Elsa and Brunnhilde surround him looking for a weak spot. He had been light on his toes but stiff when he lunges Elsa took advantage by quickly attacking his legs then distancing herself from him. He had to avoid Brunnhilde bone-crushing blows at all cost. Training days like this no one could use weapons it gave him leeway to tire her out. Without Elsa's guns, she was an easy takedown if he could catch her Maya helped him out if she thought it was getting out of hand. Though Monica did not like the fact they were couples in the team she feared when the day came that one would get injured or worse their partner would become out of control. It hadn't happened yet, fortunately, Matt and Maya are stronger together while Elsa and Brunnhilde's off and on relationship could end toxically at any point.

A loud slam in the octagon interrupted everyone pulling their attention to a winded Eros grasping for air. He rolled over on his side his whole back reddened by the impact as he hyperventilated his eyes becoming bloodshot. Wally stood over his huffing body with a proud smile. Adam aided him calming his breathing. The rest of the team clapped for Wally's success in silencing his rival. Monica didn't have the heart for training she left while the team was congratulating him to the observation room. She plopped down on a metal bench next to Jesse.

"You alright?" Jesse asked.

"Not even close." She replied

"Whats going on?"

"I shouldn't say."

"It will never be resolved with that attitude."

"Kara let someone kiss her while I was away."

"Oh." Jesse couldn't imagine how she must be feeling. "What are you going to do?"

"She said it meant nothing just kind of happened. I've never wanted anyone else but her and Lena."

"What Wally very briefly explained to me love is different for you. You only see them in a romantic way but they have a choice. You couldn't possibly hold them to your standard of thinking."

"I don't. Well, I didn't think I did." She looked down at her hands. "They are my world, yah know? I don't want her kissing anyone but me or Lena. Is that unfair of me?"

"No. I would be extremely upset if Wally cheated."

"It wasn't cheating. He kissed her while her guard was down. She didn't want it to happen though she did nothing to stop him. I saw it all in a vision." She memorized the lines on her hands. "I will not fight her battles nor will I add fuel to his feelings for her by being territorial."

Jesse admired the fact Monica had thought of ever angle to go about this. "I see. Did she apologize?"

She nodded looked up from her hand. "How could I ever trust her again?"

"She didn't betray your trust. Something happened out of her control. Yes, she didn't handle it right. I'm sure now you discussed it with her she will never let something like this happen again. I've seen the way you all look at each other. She loves you." Jesse gave her a hopeful smile. "I think the problem is nobody knows the three of you are together."

Monica rose from the bench thinking it over. "Your right, Jesse. I see why Wally loves you so much."

"He what?!"

"Oops. Pretend I didn't say that." Monica rushed out of the room back up to the apartment.

========36========


End file.
